The Magic of Adelis
by BluePixieOfTheGalaxy
Summary: A sorceress named Adelis who is friends with the warlock Merlin, after he leaves they meet again and terrible events happen making their destines connect. Will they save each other before it's to late? Or will Camelot be destroyed forever! R&R! Merlin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC's Merlin. I own my OC's**

** Author's Note: I'm re-rewriting the chapters before I post another one. I also haven't forgotten DDAN and I'm going to try and post another one of those soon hopefully. **

The Magic of Adelis

In a faraway land, in the tiny village of Ealdor, there lived a young girl named Adelis. She was beautiful beyond compare, with sparkling blue-green eyes, a pale complexion, and medium long dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. Adelis is no ordinary girl, for you see, she is a sorceress. A powerful one at that. But unfortunately in Camelot, magic was banned because of the king, Uther Pendragon. Anyone caught using magic was sentenced to death, even without a trial.

Adelis sighed as she looked out her window. How she wished that her best friend and a powerful warlock, Merlin were still here. She still remembers the saddest day of her life.

_Flashback: It was a rainy Friday; the crops were going to drown if the rain kept up. But Adelis didn't care. She didn't want to see the only person she loved and who truly understood her to leave._

_ She was determined to win this argument one way or another. She didn't even care if she used magic on him, at least he would be forced to stay. As she ran out into the pouring rain, she felt all her energy leave her body when she ran over to him, promising herself that she wouldn't cry._

_ "Merlin." She whispered. "Please don't leave me here! Why do you have to go? You're the only person who truly gets me and you just can't leave me there with him! Please Merlin! Please don't go!" _

_ Adelis looked down at the ground after her confession. Merlin reached out to grab her chin and pull it up, she pulled away as fast, she almost fell over, but Merlin grabbed her elbow, to stop her fall. She dropped her arm and continued focusing on the mud, flowing into her shoes. _

_ Merlin 'huffed' and grabbed her chin once more, this time with enough force that she couldn't escape. He loosened his grip when he saw tears welling up in her eyes, not sure if from the grip or because he's leaving._

_ When he looked into her soft eyes, he got lost in a sea of color and Adelis could tell he was close to breaking. _

_ "I'm sorry Adelis, but I can't. Mother is sending me away to find a man named Gaius. It's possible that this man can help me become a greater warlock._

_ I'll miss you so much! I know how you feel. You make me feel like I can take on any challenge and I'll keep that with me. Please don't cry! It breaks my heart to see you like this._

_ I might come back when my training is complete and when I can protect you. I won't forget you Adelis, know that! Now come here!"_

_ Adelis walked forward and met Merlin in an embrace. He felt like he never wanted to let go. But sadly and to quickly for /Merlin's taste, the hug ended. He knew a new adventure was waiting for him to discover it. _

_ Merlin looked back at Adelis and wiped a wet hair strand from her face, behind her ear. _

_ "Goodbye." He whispered in her ear._

_ Adelis watched him walk out of Ealdor with silent tears streaming down her face._

_End of Flashback_

"Adelis Amabilia Lovet! Get to work! Crops don't harvest themselves you know! Kanen's men are arriving in a day give or take a few and we can't give them any less then they already asked for. You saw what happened to the Claville's." Adelis' mother, Agnes yelled outside her curtain.

The Claville family had been through a rough patch when the Montfort guards came charging through Ealdor, searching for the Claville child, Luna Ignis Claville. They had heard from some spies that the child was a Lycan and were ordered to find it and destroy it before it learned and could use her power.

Luckily, the village people stood up against the guards and fought to protect the girl. The guards then decided to burn down the houses if they still refused to give up Luna.

Only one house burned. The Claville house and along with Luna's father. After that rampage, the village people started to rebuild the house and in no time, it was successfully rebuilt and able to be lived in again.

Then came along Kanen and his men, taking the village's crops and food supply. Luna's mother was the one who was tending to the crops that day, and she had stood up to Kanen. That didn't end well. Kanen and his men were merciless and they took her away along with the crops.

Nobody knows what happened to Luna's mother or what has become of her. All they know this that Kanen will be the one to start killing innocent people and will show no mercy.

Adelis didn't want that to happen to her family, since it was the only family she ever had. Her father went missing when Adelis was born. He said he didn't want anything to do with her or her mother.

Adelis grumbled at her mother using her full name, as she moved the curtain, separating her 'room' from her mother's and the rest of the house. She smoothed out her red and black dress and pulled her hair back into a neat bun, with her side bangs hanging out.

She was greeted by Agnes, who was standing in the tiny kitchen and who was also staring crossly at her daughter. Agnes had noticed that Adelis had on her glowing SA medallion.

"Don't do what I think you're going to do Adelis."

"What are you rambling on about now mother?"

"For magic's sake child! Don't use magic to do your chores like you did the other day, when one of Montfort's soldiers almost caught you. You know the penalty is by death if you are ever caught. Don't do something stupid."

Agnes gave Adelis a stern look that stopped her from saying something else that could get her in more trouble then she already was.

"After you tend the crops, I need you to go to Camelot's Market. Your step-father wants actual food from the city and not 'crop food' because that's what we grow here and he's not used to it and he absolutely refuses to eat it."

Adelis rolled her eyes. This was typical of her step-father to act like a king.

"I haven't even thought about using magic, but thanks for putting that idea in my mind!" Adelis scolded, bringing up the old subject.

"Why does step-father get everything he wants? Just because he's our landlord doesn't mean that we are his little house slaves."

Yes, it was true. Agnes had married the Ealdor landlord. He came by one day and noticed Agnes crying by the hill and decided to cheer her up. Long story short, they got married and he treated them like dirt.

Agnes wiped her face on the cloth hanging from her apron. Adelis always tried to start an argument with her, over her new step-father.

"Adelis, just do it please! I'm too tired to do it myself and I still have house work to finish before your father gets home."

Adelis cringed at the word 'father' she never accepted the fact that they were married.

"Fine, but if he complains about how little food there is or how little I work one more time, I can't promise I won't use magic on him and turn him into a nice little fluffy rabbit." Adelis said smugly. Agnes laughed.

"I'm oddly ok with that."

Adelis laughed and strolled out of the door with her head held high and her nose in the air, doing an imitation of her step-father.

Adelis walked over to the shed to get the cropping tools. 'Isn't Camelot celebrating Prince Arthur's 20th birthday today? Most of the sellers will be at the fair though. I'm pretty sure they'll have it at the castle or at least in the lower or higher town.'

'I wonder what Prince Arthur looks like.' She pondered as she tended to the crops. She had never seen him, let alone Camelot although she had heard many wondrous stories before.

After she finished with the crops, she re-entered her house and went in search for a clay pot that held the family's gold.

'About 150 gold should be able to cover it right?' Adelis shrugged and took an extra 20 pieces.

She looked back at her room in though. It wasn't everyday that she got to leave Ealdor, so she decided to grab her bright red, velvety cloak from her room. She never left the house without it and surprisingly the cloak was still in great condition. She had vowed never to wear her cloak when she was doing crop chores though. Adelis then walked over to her staff.

'Will I need it?'

Her staff had a bronze swirl base with blue energy running down it. At the bottom of the staff was an arrow head type shape with a blue crystal inside it, absorbing the energy. The top however, had two wings bronze with blue on the sides and a heart shaped type of top with a smaller blue crystal in the center. She had luckily gotten it from one of her mother's friends for a very good price.

'Probably not. I do have wand less magic that's pretty powerful already.'

Adelis closed and locked the front door and started to walk along the dirt road that leads out of the village.

Her best friend came sprinting out of nowhere. Moonfire; your basic average Lycan. Yes, Moonfire is actually Luna Ignis. Luna is Latin for moon and Ignis is Latin for fire. Hence the name, Moonfire. The villagers came up with that to hide her from the guards, incase they ever came back.

Adelis looked at Moonfire's long black hair and noticed something was slightly off.

"What are you staring at?" Inquired Moonfire.

"Nothing. It's just your hair is up in your special power clip. What's up with that?"

Moonfire rolled her golden wolf-like eyes in a response.

"Notice anything else that's different?" She challenged.

Adelis glanced down from Moonfire's black hair that reached the middle of her back, to her crescent moon necklace that she always wore to her brown tank top and brown leather pants, to her strange new looking boots.

"Your boots! Also your crescent moon necklace is glowing. Are your uncontrollable wolfy powers acting up again?"

Moonfire nodded. "Yes, I got new boots. These babies make it easier for me to run in because they go all the way up to my calves, not my ankles, plus they are matching brown leather.

My wolfy powers are going crazy, I have no idea why, but they are, so I'm wearing the lip to control them, which should be pretty soon. But I did get the part when I can change wolf whenever I want, except for at night when there's a full moon of course. So what's new with you?"

Adelis laughed. She loved her best friend's personality. She was random and crazy. She sticks up for what she believes in and won't let her friend's suffer without a fight. Moonfire was also skilled with a sword even though she could turn into a wolf anytime she wanted.

"Mother sent me to go to Camelot to get some food for my step-father. Nothing big really." She shrugged.

"Oh! So you're going to the celebration for Prince Arthur? Lucky! I wish I could go." She sighed.

"Oh yeah. Umm… Sorry about that. I wish you would come with me. I know how much you love fairs and birthdays."

"Yeah. It's ok though, I mean there are always other birthdays." said Moonfire.

Poaches were everywhere since it's hunting season again. The poachers were looking for any type of wolves or other animals to sell. It was quiet sick when you see them hunting an animal. It's some what cruel. Until the hunting seasons over, Moonfire couldn't leave Ealdor unless she is hidden.

Moonfire slowly walked back to the village, a little disappointed that she couldn't go.

"Oh and one more thing, if you happen to run into trouble, dog whistle me!" Moonfire shouted.

Adelis nodded and was soon walking through the green forest. She had been walking for quiet a while now and was starting to wonder how far this place was. She couldn't handle any more walking.

Suddenly 'snap' Adelis quickly turned her head and her reflects kicked in. She raised her hand and ready to chant if something came out of the bush.

There was a second 'snap' coming from the other side of her. 'Ok! No time to panic. It's either a bunch of thieves, or an animal. No big deal right? I can handle it.' She thought.

She stayed there for a couple of minutes and just when she was about to leave, a squirrel jumped out and scurried up the tree behind her.

'Wow! Way to go Adelis. Get scared by a little harmless squirrel. I need to stop being so jumpy.' She scolded herself

She continued walking through the rest of the forest, hoping to make it to Camelot before it got dark.

Little did Adelis know, the squirrel hadn't been climbing the tree to get acorns, but to escape its predator. A black wolf was watching its prey bounce up the tree and watching Adelis walk away, with her bright purple eyes.

'She's lucky I don't eat humans.' The wolf thought grimly.

The wolf stretched, revealing her red spider print on her chest. She began sprinting through the woods, trying to get a scent of an animal. She had little food a few weeks ago and she was positively starving.

Then she smelled it. Meat heaven, it smelled like a steak or at least a very well cooked chicken or duck. So the hunt had begun. She turned a few rights and darted left, until she came to a clearing with a few bushes and trees.

The wolf looked into the bushes a few times, before she finally found it. The roasted chicken was just sitting in the middle of the bush. It looked like it was cooked to perfection; she pounced.

When her teeth sank into the chicken, a trap grabbed her leg and held her prisoner. A scary man came out of the woods with a shaved head, a long scar that ran across his whole face; like someone had cut open his face with a sharp sword, and his eyes were bloodshot red.

'Uh oh, this could be trouble.'

The man grabbed the wolf and dragged her to a cage. The man walked away with a smirk on his dirty, ragged face that he caught another animal to sell at the fair.

Adelis walked up to the arch and sighed happily. She was the first one in her family to EVER travel this far. Well except for her step-father, but she doesn't count him as family.

She looked up and saw the most breathtaking sky she had ever seen. It was so clear and a bluish-gray tint and the sun was blazing just perfectly over Camelot. She never saw this in Ealdor.

She quickly walked up to the main square of the fair. Beautiful, just simply beautiful. There was color everywhere. Red and gold were used as ribbons, streaming over the lanterns that lit up the pathways. There were the Camelot red and gold banners with the lion majestically sitting on the shield, hanging at every turn, joyous music filled the streets, and more ribbons dangling from the shops, twisting down the sides and from the shingles.

She gazed around for a couple of minutes, taking in the wondrous scene when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw what she had been sent for. Food! Oh the deliciousness of food!

Adelis walked over to a heavy man that was standing behind the open window, in the shop.

"Excuse me sir, I need those ingredients please." She said, pointing to some flour, bread, cheese, and meat.

No answer, the man was arguing with another man behind the stall. Adelis was getting impatient. So this time she tried a new approach. She tapped him on the shoulder. The man spun around looking angrily at Adelis.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" He hissed, spit flying everywhere. Adelis looked disgusted and wiped the spit off her face.

"Well for one, you can stop spitting all over me, and two, I would like to buy some food, if you don't mind."

Yet again, she pointed to the four foods. The man grabbed her by the arms and lifted her off the ground a few feet.

"How dare you speak to me like that child! I have no time for your silly little games. Further more you need to learn how to respect your elders and…" He paused.

Some people that happened to be walking by were looking at him with wide eyes, and their mouths slightly open. The man looked around nervously; the people were seeing an innocent young girl trying to get some food. He set her back on the ground looking rather embarrassed.

He cleared his throat. "So… um… what were the items you wanted?" He asked.

"I said I wanted flour, bread, cheese, and meat." Adelis repeated.

"That'll be 50 gold pieces." He gave her a basket filled with food.

In return, Adelis gave him the gold and left hastily. When Adelis sat down to rest on the closest bench she could find, she saw a wolf being mistreated by the owner or what looked like a seller; whichever one he was. She looked like she hadn't been fed in days. Adelis decided to intervene.

She walked over to the man and asked "How much is that wolf?"

The man looked at the girl then back at the wolf. He did that several times before making up his mind.

"She's very rare and wild. She's about 200 gold." He smiled, showing his yellow, cracked teeth.

"I don't have that much sir." Adelis said as sweetly as she could, trying to bargain with him."

"Well then sweetheart, I guess you better scram. Or unless you can find a better way to pay." He grinned.

Adelis shuttered. "Well… I think we can work out something. But 200 is such a high price."

"Well the wolf is rare you know."

Adelis noticed a couple of knights walking over their way. Adelis smiled, she just got an idea. She stepped a little closer to the seller.

"Can't you lower the price just a little bit?" She asked innocently.

"Very well. How about 150?" He moved to reach for Adelis' hand. She recoiled.

"How about 50? That's as high as I'll go." She bargained.

"Listen little girl, I will keep it at 150 and you WILL pay the rest in anyway I see fit best." He grabbed her arm, gently tugging her closer to him.

Time for her plan to spring into action. "Ahhh! Let go of me you creep! Someone help me, he's trying to attack me! Please help! Ahhhh!" Adelis screamed.

The knights started pushing through the people at rapid speed, knocking some people to the ground. A blonde man about a few years older than Adelis; stepped out behind the wall of knights. He drew his sword.

"Step away from the girl, and nobody gets hurt." He said in an authoritive voice.

"Sire! It's not what it looks like! She planned this. She's the one who started flirting with me!" The seller said, gripping Adelis' arm harder.

"Owwww!" She sobbed. "He's hurting me! Let me go!" She yelled.

The blonde man stepped forward and pointed his sword towards the man.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Adelis looked confused. Why would a knight ask someone their name?

"The name's Daris, Sire." Daris looked down to the ground, staring at the blonde man's boots.

"Alright then Daris, listen to me now. Release the girl, then come with my men and I. Nobody will get hurt if you do as you're told."

Daris looked from Adelis to the blonde man, deciding his fate. In a split second, Daris pushed Adelis into the blonde man, knocking them both down, and Daris ran past the knights; who were helping up Adelis and the blonde.

The blonde man stumbled a bit before shouting "Well don't just stand there you idiots! He's getting away!" He started running through the crowd that had formed around them, trying to stop Daris from escaping.

After the knights helped Adelis up, she brushed herself off and watched the remaining knights run in every other direction, trying to cut Daris off.

Adelis walked over to the animal cage and opened it. She took the wolf out and led it to an isolated place and untied the knots on the wolf's legs and mouth.

"You can go, you're free."

The wolf stayed still. Adelis sighed.

"You must be hungry, here." Adelis pulled a piece of meat out of the basket and put it on the ground for the wolf.

Adelis started to walk away, when the wolf changed into a girl about Adelis' age.

"Hello, I'm Rachel. I was also the wolf that you freed and I must thank you for that."

The girl named Rachel looked very different. She had the same bright purple eyes; she had short dark hair, a very pale ghost like complexion. She wore a black spider corset, a black long skirt; her boots were lace, a black widow choker necklace, black hoops, and a black bracelet. She had a tattoo of a red widow. She looked like an outsider. Adelis knew she was never alone in the world, but to her she sure felt like it.

"Hello I'm Adelis, and you're welcome. I think that animal cruelty is wrong, plus I'm sure anybody would have done the same. Well… I've got to get going. Nice to meet you."

Adelis started walking away once more, but Rachel pulled her back.

"Wait! You're wrong. It's a huge deal! Not a lot of people would have done what you did. You saved my life. I own it all to you and to make it up to you; we're going to be friends."

Rachel then looked around nervously, like she knew she was being watched.

"I have to go, but thanks again! If you ever need any assistance, say 'black widow' and I'll come. Bye!"

Rachel ran into the crowd and vanished. Adelis looked around a couple of times to try and see who was making Rachel uncomfortable. She didn't really see anybody that looked threatening.

Adelis brushed it off and went to sit down near a fountain. Soon, she felt a presence sitting near her. When she looked, she saw a guy; who was acting very strange or at least he was. He kept on staring at her. It was starting to frighten her out a bit.

She got up and the guy followed suit. She really didn't want to talk to the guy, so she ran away as fast as she could, dodging the many people in the streets. But while she was too busy watching out for people, she didn't realized that she was about to collide with.

With a loud thud both of them stumbled, but quickly regained their balance.

"Excuse me Miss; I didn't see where I was walking." Adelis looked down embarrassed.

"Oh no it's fine I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going. Are you al-…"

She looked up and she dropped the basket. She locked eyes with the person that she ran into and she was completely shocked.

9


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is the rewritten version of Chapter 2 and I hope you guys like it! Almost done with the rewrite for ch 3. :D **_Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1 cause you guys know the drill._

Chapter 2

Adelis couldn't stop staring. It was him, the person who she'd never thought she'd meet again.

Merlin went from a scrawny little boy with scruffy dark brown hair into a tall, handsome, young adult with the same scruffy hair, but only it looked a lot cuter. His eyes, oh his eyes were so perfect! Adelis looked deep into them and she could see his soul. She felt her legs turn into jelly.

'No wonder I fell in love with him! He's changed so much, it's hardly believable. I bet he still gets himself in a lot of trouble.'

Merlin stared at Adelis. She had changed over the years, definitely for the better. When he looked into her eyes; he noticed that her blue-green eyes sparkled with life. Something he had seen disappear when her mother married her step-father.

He laughed at her dumb-founded expression, causing her to blush.

Merlin looked at her hair noting that Adelis had her hair down. It looked a lot different from when she was little and had funny looking pigtails. She also wore a dress. Which surprised him because knowing Adelis; she would always wear Merlin's old pants and shirts that didn't fit him anymore.

Merlin grabbed Adelis by the forearm and pulled her toward him. Adelis realized that she was about to be pulled into Merlin's famous bear hug for death, she tried to squirm her way out, but Merlin had a strong hold on her.

They were in a tough situation, Merlin was trying to hug Adelis, and Adelis was trying to get away, so Merlin ended up twisting her, on her side and accidentally tickling her.

"M-M-Merlin!" She cried out desperately, trying to stop her laughter.

"M-Merlin stop! Y-Y-You know how ticklish I am!" Adelis cried out again.

Merlin was about to respond, when a deeper voice cut in.

"Merlin! What are you doing? You are the most pathetic excuse for a servant in all of Camelot! Why do I even bother? Oh wait! Maybe it's because I am the prince of Camelot!" A tall blonde man said, walking towards Merlin and Adelis.

He looked oddly familiar. By that time, Merlin had set Adelis down, back on her feet and standing awkwardly, not wanting to talk to the man.

"Merlin! Who is this? Aren't you going to introduce me to her?"

Adelis' mouth dropped. This was the same man who had the knights with him when he saved her. 'I wonder how Merlin knows him. He's definitely not the type of person Merlin would normally been seen with.'

"Hello, I'm Adelis, a childhood friend of Merlin's. I recognize you, you're the man who saved me from Daris, and I never got to thanks you properly… so thanks you!" She blurted out.

The blonde smiled. "Merlin!" He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting to be introduced.

Merlin just continued to stand there, staring at nothing.

"I am Prince Arthur." He said very smoothly.

Adelis looked bewildered. The prince of Camelot had saved her from Daris? A prince had saved her? 'What is the world coming to?' She thought.

Arthur bent down to grab Adelis' hand, and kissed it. Adelis looked a little uncomfortable while Merlin tried holding back a fit of laughter. Arthur glared at Merlin.

"Saving you was no problem. It's my duty to Camelot to save damsels in distress. It's my pleasure to meet you, Adelis. You can call me Arthur, just Arthur. So what brings you to the celebration of my birthing day?" He smiled.

Adelis stared at Arthur, admiring his muscles and his silky blonde hair that she wanted to just run her hands through. Merlin nudged her and knocked her out of her obsessive glancing.

"Huh? Oh! Umm… well my mother wanted me to get some food from the market for my step-father. Since Camelot is the closest place from my village that has plenty of food sellers, I decided to come here, plus it's your birthing day, I just assumed that everybody would be here. So how do you and Merlin know each other, since Merlin clearly stands out from your type?" She said, trying to change the subject.

Arthur and Merlin glanced at each other, smiling before answering. Merlin started.

"Well I was living with Gaius, the court physician, and I was helping him deliver medicines to his patients-.."

Arthur interrupted. "I was training outside with a few friends, when this idiot showed up and tried to start a fight."

Merlin gave Arthur the death glare. It obviously didn't work, for Arthur started laughing at the angered Merlin.

"Actually, what really happened was, after I delivered the medicines, I went outside and I saw Arthur and his friends, who were using a person to move a target, so I decided to put a stop to it, once the person fell."

"Then Merlin called me his 'friend' and I told him it was a mistake, since he was a stranger and was not one of those people I would normally spend time with."

"I told Arthur that he was right; which I hardly ever do and that it was a mistake because I'd never have a friend who could be such an arse."

Adelis laughed.

"Then I challenged him to try and swing at me, but I was to fast for him and I hurt his shoulder. I also told him that I could put him in prison for trying to assault me." Arthur added.

"At first I thought Arthur was just being extremely arrogant and asked him who he thought he was; The King? Big mistake on my part." Merlin said sheepishly.

"Merlin was shocked when I told him I was King Uther's son, Prince Arthur. Then I had called some guards and they took him to the cells."

"Yeah well, later on I had called Arthur a prat then corrected into a royal prat. Then later that evening, I saved his life from a creepy old sorceress who tried to kill him at the celebration of 20 years without magic." Merlin finished.

"So you saved Arthur and you put your differences aside and became friends?" Adelis guessed.

"Well… not exactly." Merlin replied.

Arthur grinned. "Then my father decided that Merlin would be my manservant, for a form of reward. So he has been, ever since. He's dreadfully horrible at it to mind you!"

Adelis burst out laughing. "M-Merlin, a manservant? That's HILARIOUS! Merlin, I can't believe you called the Crowned Prince of Camelot a prat! You haven't changed a bit!"

Merlin just grinned and shrugged.

"Ah well, you know me Adelis."

"That I do Merlin, that I do."

Just when Arthur was about to say something, a bell sounded in the distance. Arthur turned to Adelis.

"Well Adelis, it was a pleasure meeting you. Do not be a stranger and come back and visit us." He kissed her hand again.

"Like wise Sire, I will try. Farwell Merlin. It was nice seeing you after all these years." She smiled and watched Arthur and Merlin go towards the sound.

Adelis picked up the basket and looked up at the town tower clock. Then it rang. It was seven. She knew she'd better get home soon, before the creatures attack. It was dangerous in Camelot and the woods at night.

'Well I do have some left over money; I could probably spend the might in an Inn or something.' She thought.

As Adelis walked down a dark alley to get to the Inn, she saw a dark shadow following something.

She whispered "Islite!"

A flash of crystal-blue light sheered through the darkness, revealing that nobody was there.

She slightly shivered and quickly proceeded to the Inn. She opened the squeaky door and barely managed to dodge a mug of mead. She went over to the counter and waited for the women to stop talking to a man, standing across from her.

"Um… Excuse me Miss." Adelis said as politely as she could.

The woman stopped talking to the man and turned towards Adelis.

"Yes dear, what can I help you with?" She asked.

"I would like a room for the night please."

"Alright dear. That will be 75 gold."

"Your room is upstairs and two doors to the right. Enjoy your stay!" said the Innkeeper.

Adelis thanked her and walked to her room. Once she was there, she closed and locked the door and collapsed on the bed.

The next morning, Adelis woke up and glanced at her surroundings. The room was dark and the walls were made out of bricks and there was dark wood for the floor. The bed was twin sized and very short. There was a bear skinned rug in the middle of the room. Next to that was a wooden table with a few chairs that were missing a few legs.

Adelis stretched and quickly cleaned herself up to at least look presentable to walk around outside. She returned the key and started on her journey home.

Adelis arrived on the dirt path, on a hill, that overlooked Ealdor, around noon. She noticed a bunch of men on horses, surrounding the villagers.

The villagers looked kind of scared from what Adelis could tell. The men were shouting at them and pointing to the crops.

Most of the villagers shook their heads and got on their knees, begging. One of the strange men that arrived was yelling and he unsheathed his sword.

"No!" Adelis yelled as she ran down the hill and towards the villagers, hoping that it wasn't to late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** Author's Note: This is the rewrite of Chapter 3. Enjoy! **_Disclaimer: Check previous chapters! _

Chapter 3

When she reached the village, there was a vast group of men circling the villagers, who looked absolutely terrified. Adelis saw her mother get slapped in the face by the man that looked to be the leader.

"Get away from my mother!" Adelis yelled.

She ran up to the horses that the man was perched on, and yanked her mother out of the clutches of the man who dare hurt her mother.

He spoke in an infuriated voice. "How dare you, you insignificant child!"

His voice cracked like thunder. He raised his hand to strike. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow, but nothing happened. She didn't even feel a sting. She only felt pure hatred towards the man, anger growing and empowering her.

She opened her eyes and saw a man standing beside her, his staff that was bronze with a circle and an emerald stone, hanging down in the middle; raised up to the man's throat, silently threatening him that he better back down.

"You needn't hurt this child Kanen. You have no right whatsoever to be here, making these innocent people beg for their lives and starve. Go back to where you came, and I'll promise you, I won't make you regret your decision. Now be gone with you and your men." He gestured with his hand.

Kanen looked down from where he sat; all high and might. "Fine! You win this round 'Oh Great One!'" He mocked. "But I WILL be back in a couple of weeks and by that time; I expect to have my food! Or I will hunt them down; one by one and make them beg for their lives as you said so yourself. Mark my warnings!" Kanen smirked; proud of the threat he had come up with. Apparently he wasn't good at making threats, or saying any good threats on a regular basis.

As Kanen and his men rode off, Adelis looked back at the stranger, who had helped her escape the wrath of Kanen.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked.

The man looked back at her with bright, yet dark purple eyes, that looked hollow. He looked down and shuffled his boots, as if not wanting to answer her question. But he did anyway.

"My name is Arion." He said in a deep, yet quiet voice.

"My name's Adelis. I am from this village that you saved from Kanen. I believe I should thank you; thank you for saving my people. Most travelers would just continue walking. You were very brave to stand up to a man like him. We are forever in your debt. I must reward you!"

"No, no. That's alright. I can't take your money. But I must go." He said in a rushed voice.

Arion started to depart, when something tugged on his jade green cloak. He turned slowly towards the object, so his cloak wouldn't rip. Adelis struggled not to giggle, but failing to do so, she walked over to where his cloak was caught on a branch, and she unhooked it.

"Where are you going to go?" Adelis questioned.

Arion looked up at her as if she had gone mad.

'What is this girl truly thinking?' He thought. 'If I tell her where I'm going, she might not want to come.'

"I'm going to Camelot." He mumbled.

Her eyes shined with excitement. Apparently she had heard him.

'Dang! She has better hearing than I thought.' He made a face.

Adelis looked at him puzzled. "Why are you going to Camelot by yourself?"

Arion looked nervous for a brief moment, and then composed himself "The King wishes to see me." He lied.

'If only she knew.' He thought sympathetically.

"Why does the King wish to see you?" Adelis asked, curious.

"Why do you ask so many questions? Haven't you heard of curiosity killed the cat?" Arion snapped.

"Yes, yes I have. I am known for being a naturally curious person. I can't help it. But can I ask you something?"

He motioned with his hand.

"Can I come to Camelot with you?"

"You don't beat around the bush do you?"

"Nope! That's the way I prefer it!" Adelis grinned.

"The answer is no. It's far too dangerous for a young child. You are also unprotected and you don't look like the type who knows how to fight."

"I don't need protecting! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Plus we need to tell King Uther about the incident. He will put a stop to it. He has to. He's the King!" Adelis protested.

Arion shook his head. "I will talk with Uther about it. I can't guarantee anything. Don't worry. It'll be fine. If Kanen shows his ugly face back here, I'll know."

Arion turned to leave, when he turned his head.

"I forgot to tell you something, I suggest you avoid Kanen and his men. You shouldn't underestimate them." Arion turned back and started walking down the trail that led to the forest.

Luna showed up right beside Adelis.

"Who was that guy?" She asked.

"That's Arion. He saved us from Kanen and his men." Adelis replied.

"Oh. Where's he going?" She asked again.

"Camelot." Adelis replied.

"Wait a minute! Why am I staying here? I should be following him to Camelot! My village is in trouble! Thanks for your help Moonfire. I got to go! Bye!" Adelis said as she ran off behind Arion.

Adelis stopped running. She had finally caught up to Arion. She could only make out a little bit of him, the sun was setting. She sneakily ran up to the trees, hiding behind them.

**Arion's P.O.V.**

Arion shook his dark purple vest (like Ash Ketchum's) and his dark green pants, getting the dirt and leaves off. Then a rare, snowy white owl appeared and landed on his shoulder. Arion, unfazed by this, reached up and stroked the owl's head.

"Athena, you are the best owl I have ever had. We must go to Camelot to find the key, but you my friend, will dine on the best mice, fit for a King! Or at least the King's bird."

He made this way to Camelot until he came across a clearing. He sat down by the foot of the lake.

**Regular P.O.V**

He dipped his fingers in, on by on. He visibly relaxed.

He whispered something that sounded like "Ician."

Adelis watched as the once clear lake, go into a deep frost. She stepped forward, completely memorized by the now frosted lake, that she didn't realize where she had stepped, and snapped a twig.

Arion rapidly turned, and got into a defensive stance.

"Ician!" A ray of ice shot forward the spot where Adelis was frozen to.

"Esfiranan!" A ball of fire went hurdling at the ice ray and shattered it, whipping the tress back; like a hurricane had occurred. It had counter attacked.

Arion looked wildly around for the person who countered his spell.

'Nobody gets away with counter attacking MY spells!' His bright dark purple eyes glistened into a darker purple. His nose flared as he stomped towards the mysterious person.

He suddenly recognized her. It was Adelis.

'She's magic. Well isn't this peachy! Wait… since she's magic, maybe that's what the great prophecy was talking about. Maybe she can tell me where the key is!' He thought. 'Now all I have to do is get her to admit to have magic and also to get her to trust me.'

At the same time, Adelis was thinking close to the same thing.

'He's magic! I thought I was the only one around in all of Albion, aside from Merlin! This is fantastic!' She thought happily.

"So you're magic Adelis?" Questioned Arion.

She stared at Arion, wondering if she should tell him the truth or not.

'I mean it's obvious that we are both magic, so why is it important to lie?' She thought.

She was just about to open her mouth, when she realized that he was traveling to Camelot, to talk with King Uther; the person who hated magic the most and promised his people that he would kill any magical being that traveled there. So Adelis said nothing.

Arion stared at her with narrow, slightly calmed eyes. Finally Adelis came up with an answer.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Are you?" She asked simply.

He sighed in frustration. He knew this card all to well.

"Do you really believe that I would be stupid enough to go Camelot, where the killer of magic folk resides? I am most certainly not of magic."

"I'll tell you what. Hypothetically speaking if I was magic, would you report to King Uther the minute we got to Camelot?" She questioned

"No I wouldn't, hypothetically speaking. That would be absolutely daft! Not to mention suicidal! If I did, we would both have our heads chopped off!" He shouted.

"Well I'm glad we are one the same page then." Adelis said snippily.

'Dang! She's not cracking! Maybe if I try something else… I got it! There is no way she'll be able to defy this!'

He lowered his head, and with a quick flick, the bush behind her, caught on fire. He pointed to where the bush was, and turned Adelis around to face it. She gasped.

Adelis ran over to a well that was near the clearing and found a bucket. She ran over to the lake and broke through the ice with the bucket, for the lake was still frozen, and ran over to the bush, where the fire was hissing.

She threw the bucket of water at the fire, but the flames didn't die. In fact the flames increased. Her eyes grew wide, mouth hanging open.

"What? How did that not work?" Adelis asked herself more than Arion.

Arion just whistled and walked away into the woods as if the bush wasn't on fire.

Adelis looked to see if anybody was watching. No one was in sight, Arion had left. She knew what she had to do even though the risks where high.

She quietly mumbled "Resiqua."

A burst of water went crashing towards the bush, and quickly extinguished the fire.

Then if right on cue, Arion appeared and he had an all knowing look glistening in his eyes.

"I knew it! You do possess magic!" He crossed his arms, smugly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Adelis said innocently.

Arion shook his head like a mad man.

"No. I saw you! You do have magic! I saw your eyes turn golden. So it's only seems logical." Arion inquired.

Adelis eyes widened at his statement. So she had been caught. Arion had already confined in her that he wouldn't report her, but Adelis had this weird feeling not to trust him. There was something off about him, but she couldn't place it. She would have to keep an eye on him, once they got to Camelot.

Arion did the strangest dance she had ever seen in her life. She looked at him, very confused.

He answered her silent question. "It's called a victory dance."

She nodded. Enough said. As Arion finished his victory dance, the wind picked up and the sky changed from an orange hue, into a grey-black hue.

Adelis gave him a menacing look. "What did you do?" She shrieked as they both looked from the sky, to the lake, where this sudden change came from.

The ice that was on the lake earlier disappeared and was replaced with a foggy mist that seemed to have been cast over the lake.

Adelis went to the water's edge, curious about the mist.

The trees reflected in the lake, looked like skeletons. Some of the other trees that hadn't had all their leaves wiped off looked as if their color was being drained.

Adelis looked in the lake for more odd reflections, but something else made her freeze.

She gasped. 'Am I imagining this?' She thought.

She turned to look again and she swore she saw men and women dressed in witch clothing, staring at her with a dark, evil menacing look. She rubbed her eyes and reopened them.

This time the mysterious people disappeared, leaving an eerie feeling around the lake. The lake itself, was pitch black. Only a few spots of algae remained, scattered among the dark abyss.

Adelis bent down to feel the water's temperature, and shockingly; the water felt surprisingly chilling for a mid-summers evening.

Adelis stood up and faced Arion. Arion looked down at her with the most serious face she had ever seen. His eyes were blank, not even blinking and his mouth was just in a perfect, straight line.

His eyes widen, when he saw a dark mist rise from the lake, hovering over like a dark cloud.

'Wait a minute, this looks oddly familiar. Where have I seen this before?'

Just as he thought, the dark mist had taken over the semi-dark sky, making it pitch black. The temperature dropped to what seemed like forty degrees.

Adelis felt the cold, icy air moving in. Something was wrong. By looking at Arion, she could tell that he felt it to. They both glanced at each other, both sending the same message: 'Get to Camelot!'

Or who knows what would happen.

They dashed through the forest, not caring if they got cut by the vines, and thorns. Their lives where at stake. Adelis felt the wind whipping her hair. There was a 'snap' for the wind had magically made a heavy tree branch, to break and appear out of nowhere.

Adelis didn't see the fallen branch, and tripped; skinning her knee. Adelis looked down as she tried to get up and noticed her fingers were turning into a salmon color, while her hands were turning unnaturally pale. The color drained from her face, as she looked up and saw a blast of dark most, swirling around her. Adelis was struggling to fight to stay conscious.

Arion, who was leading, looked behind him and saw the creeping mist. "Isitian!"

There was a blinding light and the mist let out a horrible screech, as it backed away. Arion ran over to where Adelis was lying on the ground. He checked her pulse. He let out a relieved sigh. She was still breathing.

'She probably hit her head and the spell probably knocked her out.'

Arion lifted Adelis as best as he could and dragged her away from the area. The spell wouldn't hold off the mist forever, but just long enough for them to get to Camelot.

About an hour later, Adelis woke up and she told Arion to put her down and that she was more than capable to walk on her own. Arion set her down and they continued their journey. They were walking, or in Adelis' case, limping through the forest, that was now completely black. Just as they were about to give up hope, they saw the outline of the castle. They had made it to Camelot. Now all they had to do was get inside.

"There will be a bunch of guards on the outer and inner wall." Arion pointed out.

So Adelis just shrugged and walked towards an area at the wall that was completely hidden by the shadows. She placed one black slipper on the mossy brick and started climbing.

"What are you doing?" Arion hissed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Making Tea?" Adelis hissed back.

Arion rolled his eyes and maneuvered towards the gate.

Adelis jumped down, triumphantly, even though she stumbled a bit, with her head wound and her knee wound. She waited for Arion to jump from the wall. She waited about five minutes.

'Where is he?' She wondered.

"Who are you waiting for?"

Adelis jumped about six feet.

"My god Arion! Do not do that! Where did you come from? I didn't see you jump the wall."

Arion chuckled. "I walked through the gate, nobody was patrolling it."

"Well what fun would that be?" Adelis grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go find the King."

They wandered the great city. The streets were deserted like a ghost town. Nobody was in sight. They didn't even hear anything except their own footsteps shoving on the stone gravel. They walked into the main square of the castle and looked for a way into the great hall. They strolled up to the giant doors, and banged on it loudly. The guards waiting on the other side opened the door just enough for Adelis and Arion to slip through undetected.

They stared in awe at the hall. Huge tables were set in a giant square in the middle of the hall. There were red and gold decorations streaming from the ceiling, to the floor. There was the gold and red lion banner that was on the knight's armor. There was also music playing and there was even a court jester.

In the middle of the table sat King Uther, looking as pleased as one can be at a feast. His ward, the Lady Morgana, who was as breath-taking as everyone said she was, sat on his right. While his son, Prince Arthur, who was handsomer than the time she saw him at the fair, was sitting on his left. Merlin was standing behind him, looking down and pouring wine into Arthur's goblet. Everybody's eyes were glued on them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry I hadn't had the time to put this up. I've had EOC's and Finals. But summer's here! More time to write! This is rewritten version of Chapter 4. Enjoy! **_Declaimer: Check Chapter 1!_

**Chapter 4**

**Merlin's P.O.V.**

Merlin was standing by Arthur, waiting for him to decide whether he wanted Merlin to fill his goblet or to go get him some more food. Either way, Merlin hoped he'd be able to move soon because his legs were going numb, just standing there the whole time.

Arthur snapped his fingers. Merlin quickly grabbed his tray that he had set on the table, and half turned, when Arthur cleared his throat.

"Um… Merlin! Where do you think your going?"

"I'm getting your food Sire." Merlin said unsure.

"No, you idiot! I want you to pour me some wine. God Merlin, why do you have to be such an idiot?"

Arthur's father, King Uther, was staring Merlin down which was basically saying 'if you keep this up, your going to be sleeping in the dungeons tonight.' Merlin didn't think King Uther realizes that his son is as big as a prat can humanly be.

"Right. Sorry. I'll get right on that right away." He avoided Uther's eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Uther questioned.

Merlin slightly rolled his eyes, and bowed. "Yes, I'll get on that right away, my Lord."

Arthur smirked.

'Gods, I hate it when he does that.'

Merlin grabbed the pitcher and poured the delicious red wine into Arthur's goblet. He tapped his foot gently on the stoned floor, waiting for Arthur to dismiss him.

Merlin studied the golden, jewel incrusted goblet and he realized that it was getting close to being full; it was about to overflow on the table.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, only to find him staring intensely at the great doors.

'What's he looking at?'

Merlin followed his hypnotic gaze to the doors, and his mouth dropped. The room was completely silent. This was very unusual. Then there was a loud 'clang!' The sound of silver hitting the floor, or perhaps a silver tray. Merlin used his peripheral vision, and saw the servant next to him, who was attending the King, dropped his tray in awe.

At the door, was none other than Adelis and she had some ragged looking man next to her. But what was more important was that Adelis was here.

She was wearing the same red and black dress that he saw earlier, though it looked a lot dirtier than before. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, showing off her bangs. Her hair looked like it had hints of red.

Merlin noticed that on her dress, there was a hole by her knee and stained in what looked like blood.

'Wait! Blood?'

Merlin looked down to her left knee, and sure enough, there was a ghastly cut that looked like it hadn't been treated in a day or two. He noticed that the red in her hair was also dried blood and he saw another gash on her head.

'What happened to her?' Merlin wondered. 'We need to get her treated as soon as possible. Those cuts could get infected horribly.'

He then looked at the man. He didn't look much better. His blue hair was all over the place, leaves stuck out from all different angles, making it look like he was in a storm. His vest was torn and slung on his shoulder. His pants were torn and plastered in mud. His cloak was covered in ashes and torn with thorns. His boots were covered in dry mud.

'I need to find some information on this man. He could be a sorcerer and an endangerment to Arthur…and Adelis. But if she was traveling with him, doesn't that mean that she is friends with him? Then if she is friends with him, and he's a sorcerer who wants to kill Arthur, then Adelis is in cahoots with him.' Merlin concluded.

Merlin wanted to run over to Adelis and hug the life out of her, and fuss over her to no extent, but he knew that the King and Arthur would surely look down upon it.

Arthur stood from his chair and glided his way towards them. He motioned with his hand and Merlin followed him. Arthur took Adelis' hand and pressed a kiss to it, like he had done in the fair.

"It's a pleasure to see you so soon, Adelis."

Adelis giggled and curtsied.

"She ACTUALLY giggled? I know she doesn't like curtsying, but giggling? That's unheard of!" Merlin mumbled.

Everybody stopped talking and stared at Merlin. He had growled when he mumbled. He coughed, and stepped a few paces back.

**Adelis' P.O.V.**

After Merlin growled, Adelis sent him an apologetic smile. Arthur then linked her arm with his. All the women, who were overly dressed, that made them look like over fluffed poodles, were glaring at her and Adelis felt a little creeped out by this.

Adelis noticed that the Lady Morgana, or what Adelis assumed was her, looked actually pleased. Her handmaiden was glaring at Adelis with burning hatred. Adelis looked away quickly and got slightly lightheaded from her cut.

'Okay wow that felt weird.'

Arthur dragged Adelis over to the King, whilst she limped. When they got there, after a few agonizing minutes, she tried not to trip and she curtsied.

"Good evening, you Highness. I am sorry to disturb your feast, but this is of great importance."

"You may speak of this… importance, then."

She waited. The King finally waved his hand.

'Royalty. Go figure.'

"Well in our village of Ealdor, there is a man named Kanen. He's threatening, killing, and beating our people. He's taking all of our food. But now it's not enough and soon he's going to start killing us all."

The King scratched his chin. "We cannot sacrifice our men to help a small village outside of Camelot. I am sorry, but why don't you just give him the food, if that's what he wants?"

"Sire, he has been taking our food for months now, and he still expects us to give him huge amounts. Amounts that we don't have! We are barely surviving on what little we have now. You have to send your men there and protect our people. Or…or we might not survive." Adelis pleaded.

"I cannot. You can ask the guards of Montfort that border your village to help. You best be on your way now…On second thought, I think our guests should stay."

King Uther dismissed the party. "You there, Arthur's servant, Merlin is it? Take these two and get them treated and fed. They shall leave in the morning."

Merlin escorted them out of the great hall. He sighed.

'I guess he doesn't like this job. I mean who would? You get bossed around by the man who murders our kind for no reason at all, if their guilty or not. Was living in Ealdor, with me really that bad that he wanted to live here and work for a pig like that?' Adelis thought.

Merlin led them to a tower. The sign on the wall, on the way up there read 'Gaius: Court Physician.' He led them to a tight corridor and opened the door at the top of the stairs. Inside, there was an old man who was engaged in his medicines. Merlin coughed. The man 'Gaius' looked up and jumped.

"Merlin! You startled me. Who…who are these people? Please tell me you didn't help them escape from the cells! Oh well, no matter, I am far to busy to deal with your shenanigans. I have to get this medicine ready for Morgana. Her nightmares have gotten worse."

"No, Gaius. They arrived from Ealdor to deliver a message to the King. They already spoke with him and he told me to take them here to get healed and rested. This is Adelis Lovett. My best friend, I told you about."

Adelis smiled and waved. "This is Arion. He saved my life a couple of times." Adelis mentioned.

"Gaius, I think you should start on Arion, whilst I work on Adelis. We have much to talk about. I haven't seen her in ages."

"But first Merlin, you need to deliver Morgana's medicine."

"Right!" Merlin said.

Gaius nodded and beckoned Arion to come over. Arion looked at Adelis and hesitantly walked over to Gaius. He got out his bandages and made Arion sit on the bench. They were in deep conversation by the time Merlin got the supplies and led Adelis out of the room, up the stairs and into his room.

Merlin lightly pushed Adelis down on the bed.

"Now stay here and I'll be right back!" He ordered.

Adelis nodded and she laid down on the bed. Merlin closed the door. Adelis shot back up and started wandering around the room, curious to see what Merlin's room looked like, compared to his room in Ealdor.

'Well for starters, he has a bed and not a mat on the floor. He also has a cupboard, but I can see he refuses to use it.'

Something caught Adelis' eye. There was a glow coming from under Merlin's bed. Adelis bent down and moved back the cloth. It was a book. A brown book with some odd markings on it was in a corner under the bed. Adelis moved to where she was almost completely under the bed and she tried to reach for it.

'Almost there.' She thought; sweat starting to drip down slowly down her face.

"Adelis! I finished. Now time to clean you up!" Merlin exclaimed, outside the door.

Adelis quickly got up from under the bed, but not without hitting her head on the wood.

"Oww!" She cried.

"What did you do this time? I leave you alone for a few minutes, and you manage to hurt yourself again!" Merlin rolled his eyes.

He helped Adelis sit back on the bed and started treating her knee.

'What was that book? I'm pretty sure it was magic, but why would Merlin have that if he lives in Camelot? It could get him killed!'

"Adelis!" Merlin yelled a little, getting her attention.

"Huh? What?" She replied.

"I asked, how did you get this cut?"

"I was running and I fell." She said shyly.

"What did we say about running?" He questioned.

"….That I shouldn't."

"Because you always end up getting hurt. Why were you running anyway?" He questioned again.

"Well it's not as if I planned to run and fall. I was being chased by a dark mist or something in the woods while Arion and I were trying to get to Camelot. We were resting at a lake and the dark mist appeared and tried to killing us, so we ran all the way here through the woods. Well I actually passed out because of my gash on my head" Adelis pointed to her forehead.

Merlin started tending to Adelis head.

"You said a dark mist was chasing you. What did it exactly look like?"

"I don't know Merlin! Why do you have to be such an idiot? I already said it was a dark mist. Mist looks like mist!"

"Well excuse me! I thought it could be in a shape. Why does everybody refer me as 'idiot'?"

"Because Merlin, you are!" She sighed.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"What are we going to do about Ealdor? We can't let Kanen win and steal all our food and kill everybody. I came to seek help. Your Mother is also in danger. He has beaten her Merlin. She's not doing so well, without you. The next time he comes, she might not make it. She is very brave. She even stood up to him. But we have to do something! Please!" Adelis pleaded.

Merlin looked back down at Adelis after he finished bandaging her head. "I don't know what to do. But I think I have an idea. What if I get Arthur to come and help us fight?" He suggested.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Adelis asked, confused.

"Well it is my village to, plus as you said, my Mother needs our help."

"Well, alright. Let's go ask Arthur then. Although I highly doubt that he'll come."

"We'll see." Merlin stood up and left the room in search for Arthur.

Adelis walked out of Merlin's room, to the main room. There sat Gaius and Arion. They looked at Adelis with confusion. She shrugged.

"Merlin's going to get Arthur to see if he'll come with us to Ealdor and help save the village."

Gaius and Arion nodded.

"Sooo… What's for dinner?" Arion asked.

**Merlin's P.O.V**

Merlin searched the whole castle, upside down, backwards, sideways, right-side up, and still couldn't find him anywhere. He walked up to the tower that over looked the upper and lower towns of Camelot, only to find Arthur standing there.

"Sire?"

"Merlin. I'm sorry I couldn't help any. If it was up to me, we would be on our way right now."

"I know Sire, and that will make you a great King one day. But Adelis and I were wondering if you would come and help us." He said.

"I'm sorry Merlin. My father has told me that he will punish me if I leave. My duties lie here. But really if I could, I would. But I can however, supply you with armor, weapons, and food for the journey, as well as horses. I wish you luck, and I understand you're reasoning for quitting. I hope I see you again."

Merlin nodded and walked back to get Adelis and Arion. He walked down deserted corridors and when he got back, Adelis had packed his bag and was dusting off her cloak.

"Well? Is Arthur helping or not?" Adelis asked.

"No. But he is providing us with supplies though. Where's Arion?"

"He told me before we left for Camelot, that he had stay in Camelot to tend to some business. The he just left after Gaius healed and fed him."

"Alright. We'll leave tomorrow morning. But let's get our supplies now. We need to find Gwen."

"Is Gwen the Lady Morgana's handmaiden?"

"Yes…Why do you ask?" Merlin asked.

"Well because at the feast, she was staring me down. Is there something going on with her and Arthur?"

"Umm…I know that she likes him…A lot. But I don't know his feelings towards her."

"Oh, okay. Just wondering, because I didn't do anything to her."

"Yeah, well, we'll see." Merlin said, as they left to search for Gwen.

**Adelis' P.O.V.**

They found Gwen in the blacksmith shop, sharpening swords.

"Gwen?" Adelis asked, trying not to startle her.

Gwen looked up and stopped working.

"I have the swords, and other equipment you might need." She said, after they told her the story. She returned in a few minutes with a bag of armor.

Merlin looked at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious! We can't carry all that!"

Gwen laughed. "That's because you aren't going alone. We're coming with you."

Adelis looked at her in confusion. 'What did she mean by "we"?' She turned around and came face to face with Morgana.

"You're not the only person who can fight." Morgana reassured them.

"Why are you helping us?" Merlin and Adelis asked together.

"If it was us, you would help. We only want to help."

"Well then, we'd better get back to our rooms, so we will be well rested for tomorrow's journey." Merlin said.

"You can say that again Merlin! I'm about to fall over, flat on my face!" Adelis exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. "Well good night." They all said.

Merlin led Adelis back Gaius' chambers and led her upstairs to his room.

"Umm… You can stay in here if you want. You can also sleep in my clothes." Merlin said, awkwardly.

"Merlin! There's another bed over there. I'll take your clothes."

"Right. Good point." He looked at the bed and it moved over across the room.

"Show off!" Adelis mumbled.

Merlin laughed. "Goodnight Adelis."

"Goodnight Merlin." She replied.

"Adelis…"

"Adelis!"

"ADELIS!"

"AHHH! MERLIN! Don't do that! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Adelis screamed.

"Time to wake up! It's noon. You are so lazy!"

"Well excuse me! I couldn't fall asleep last night, and I am injured. So don't test me Merlin!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Gaius has lunch ready." He said.

"Food!" Adelis exclaimed. She jumped out of the bed and raced down stairs, slightly tripping over the last few.

Someone chuckled. Adelis looked around the room and saw Arthur, sitting down on the bench.

"Well good afternoon Adelis, you're just as bad as Merlin, aren't you?" He said all cheery.

"No, she's worse Sire!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Oh, whatever Merlin!" Adelis said as they both sat down to eat

Evening soon came and Morgana, Gwen, Merlin, and Adelis were sneaking past the guards to get to the stables.

"Alright everyone, we need to leave now, before the guards catch us, for we to get to a village before nightfall, which is in a few hours. We must hurry." Merlin explained.

They all nodded and untied their horses. A guard walked in and noticed them.

"You there! Where do you think you're going at a time like this?"

"Go!" Adelis shouted.

They jumped on their horses and rode out of the stables.

"You didn't think this plan through at all did you?"

"Not really…" Merlin confessed.

"Guards! Stop them!" The guard from the stables, commanded.

"Close the gate!" Another guard called out.

The gate was slowly closing by the time the group got to it.

"Duck!" Adelis yelled.

They did as they were told and when the last person of their group made it through the gate, the gate closed. The guards on other side were yelling and shouting for the gate to open again.

The group fled Camelot and headed towards the forest.

After two hours of traveling, the group decided to take a break and camp there for the night. Adelis successfully managed to start a fire without her or anybody else, catching on fire, like the last time. Merlin and her stayed up, taking turns, watching for enemies and creatures.

They were staring at the fire, when they heard sticks snapping. They both jumped from the wood log, they were using for a bench, and reached for their swords.

"You take the left, I'll take the right." Adelis whispered.

Merlin nodded and went off. Adelis rounded the corner, when she saw a hooded figure and was about to strike, but then she saw Merlin. He was facing the other way and was facing the figure. Adelis stayed behind the tree. Merlin dropped his sword and the hooded figure picked it up. They walked back to camp together.

'Who is he?' Adelis wondered.

Adelis walked back to camp, she saw who it was, Arthur. He left Camelot and decided to help them.

'Good man. Unlike his father.'

"Good Evening Adelis. Why are you still awake?"

"Merlin and I were doing rounds." She answered simply.

"Well get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a rough day."

Adelis laid down on the mat and within seconds, she fell into a dreamless sleep. Only tomorrow would tell what was going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Chapter 5 rewrite. Hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimer**_: Don't own BBC's Merlin._

Chapter 5

**Adelis' P.O.V.**

The group was getting close to the village. Adelis could smell the jasmine bloom. There was also a faint sound of horse's charging.

'Charging?'

Adelis pulled on the reins and her horse flew into a sprint towards the village. The others followed suit.

When they arrived, there was a large crowd standing around Kanen. He was standing over Mathew, Adelis' neighbor, with a sword pointing down towards him, ready to strike down.

A sword zipped by Adelis' ear as it passed Kanen's head by a few inches. She looked behind her. Arthur had thrown his first sword and was drawing his second one. He jumped off his horse and automatically started swinging his sword at the closest man near him that was one of Kanen's men.

As soon as Arthur started fighting, a complete war broke out. People were flying left and right, trying to dodge many swords. Only screams of people who didn't move fast enough and swords clashing could only be heard.

Merlin had even started fighting. 'Who knew he could fight without magic. For as long as I have known him, he could never pick up a sword and fight.'

Adelis looked to her right and saw Morgana and Gwen getting off their horses and joining the fight.

'I know that Morgana knows how to fight, for there were rumors that were known to be true, that Morgana used to beat Arthur when they were younger.'

Gwen however, Adelis noticed, looked like she couldn't fight at all. Adelis lurched forward, stabbing a man that was about to hit Gwen.

"Thanks." She said. "I owe you."

"Don't mention it."

Adelis raced towards Merlin, who was struggling a bit, being pinned up against a wall and all, she decided to help out, but Adelis saw the attacker's sword turn a bright red and began to melt. He looked at his sword in confusion and dropped it, when it burned him. Merlin used that time to attack. He looked smug with himself.

'Well who said that magic couldn't be used for close combat.'

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

A slash to the left, a swing to the right, and the man was down. Arthur looked behind him, to find another opponent, when he noticed one was coming straight for him. His sword was down at his side and he knew that his mistake would cost him dearly.

"Ahhh!" Morgana jumped to the side of Arthur and started fighting the man. She stabbed his side then cut his stomach. He dropped to the ground, like a sack of potatoes.

"Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?" She said smugly.

"That NEVER happened." Arthur denied.

She laughed and moved in front of him, getting right back into the action.

'It was true though. Although I'll never admit it to anybody, she did beat me only once... Or maybe twice... Okay, she beat me more than a few times. But that was when we were younger and I didn't know how to sword fight all that well. But I mean women aren't suppose to know how to sword fight. It's not proper.' He thought.

Arthur ran past a few men, before he reached Kanen.

Kanen seeing this, yelled. "Fall back! Back to the forest!" He guided his horse in the direction of the woods.

Him and his men fell back and what was left of them, without horses, scampered off into the raging river.

**Merlin's P.O.V.**

Merlin laughed when he saw Kanen and his men retreat back into the woods.

'We saved Ealdor!' He wanted to jump for joy, he was so happy. But he knew a lot of people who were watching.

"Up to your old tricks again huh? I thought we told you that we didn't want your kind around here."

Merlin turned around to face the familiar voice.

'It's Will, my best friend ever since I can remember. He was the first person I had ever told my secret to. Well besides Adelis of course.'

Merlin laughed. "Will."

"Will?"

They both turned to the direction of where Will's name was called from. Adelis came running when she recognized who it was.

"Will!" Adelis ran over to him, tackling him into a bear hug.

Merlin looked away, hurt. But mostly jealous.

'I know better than to be jealous of Will, but Adelis and I used to be like that.'

"Didn't you see him a few days ago?" He said, venom seeping out.

Adelis, sensing jealously replied "No, I've been around. I've only been home for a night, then I leave first thing at dawn. The other day was the only exception."

Merlin turned to face Will again, happy with Adelis' answer.

"It's good to see you again!"

"It's been long Merlin, to long!"

Just as they finished getting reacquainted, Arthur walked up to them and turned to Merlin.

"You need to gather the people together for a meeting."

"But I was just-"

"Now Merlin!"

Merlin sighed and started back to the villagers.

"People of Ealdor, I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back, and when he is... we must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare-"

Will stepped through the crowd. "Am I the only one wondering who this man is?"

Arthur looked shocked. "I'm Prince Arthur...of Camelot."

Will snorted. "Yeah, and I'm Prince William of Ealdor!" He said mockingly.

Merlin heard his mother, Hunith through the crowd. "Keep quiet! He's here to help us."

Will, always wanting to make a scene, yelled out "He's made things worse! Kanen will be back and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrant!"

Hunith spoke again. "He saved Mathew's life. You should be thankful." She pointed out, trying to stand up for Arthur.

Arthur raised his hand. "It's alright, Hunith. This is his village. What would you have us do?"

Will shook his head at Arthur. "We can't fight against Kanen, he has too many men and power

that we don't have."

"So what's the alternative?" Arthur questioned.

"We give him what he wants." Will avoided Merlin's eyes.

Arthur started fuming. "Then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will have to face him again next harvest and the harvest after that, until none of you remain."

"We'll manage. We'll survive." Will sounded doubtful.

Arthur ignored him. "The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him."

"No! You just want the honor and glory of battle. That's what drives men like you. Look, if you want to fight, go back home and risk the lives of your own people. Not ours!"

With that, Will left the crowd, leaving them all dumbfounded.

**Adelis' P.O.V.**

'I can't believe Will! Always hopeful Will, I can't believe that he would say something like that. It's so unlike the Will I know, or the Will I thought I knew."

Merlin and Adelis went after him, hoping to change his mind. They found him in his house, packing a few items.

"Will, you can't walk out on Ealdor just because these people are finally sticking up for themselves." Adelis shouted.

"Ealdor was doing just fine until Prince Arthur came and decided to put all of Ealdor in jeopardy. The only thing that drives men like Arthur is glory. We are capable of handling this situation by ourselves. We can harvest enough food. But now that we've engaged in a fight, Kanen's not going to back down until Ealdor is burned to a crisp and every last one of us is dead! All thanks to your Prince!" Will shouted, just as equally angry.

"Just please help us fight. We need all the men we can get." Merlin pleaded.

Will looked skeptical at them, then nodded.

"Fine, but if this Arthur character starts treating these men like his own personal soldiers, then I quit!"

"Deal!"

"But I mean it's not really fair because I think Merlin might have better training then any of these men." Adelis said.

"Shut up Adelis." Merlin scowled.

They all laughed.

After dinner, they got ready to sleep, They had a long day ahead of them. The men slept on the ground , while Gwen, Morgana, Hunith, and Adelis shared a bed. Or at least tried to. Fitting four people on one bed was kind of impossible.

Gwen had a habit of kicking people in her sleep, and Morgana had a habit of talking aimlessly in her sleep.

'I'm going to have bruises in the morning. Morgana better shut up.'

After about an hour of it or so, Adelis got off the bed and walked over to where she heard Arthur and Merlin talking, by the door.

"It must have been hard." Arthur said sympathetically.

"Eh. You get used to the ground eventually." Merlin shrugged.

"That's not what I meant Merlin. It must have been hard for your mother to make to leave."

Silence. Adelis tiptoes closer.

"Yeah, well she thought it was for the best. Plus I think it was hard on Adelis more than anything."

Adelis' eyes widened when Merlin mentioned her name.

"You must really care for her. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Merlin answered.

Arthur paused for a moment. "We need to get some sleep. We have to start training the men tomorrow. It's going to be a long day." He sounded uncomfortable.

'I wonder what that was about. I need some air.' Being in a small house with six people can make anybody feel claustrophobic. Adelis stepped outside the small house and breathed in the cold crisp air. She looked up to the sky, watching the stars glisten, wondering if she would have another chance to look at the stars the night after the battle.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. _

**MOA Chapter 6**

**Merlin's P.O.V.**

After Merlin was rudely woken by Arthur, they decided that they needed to start training the men. Kanen's army was less than a day away and they had yet to come up with a plan.

Soon after breakfast, which was the funniest breakfast Merlin ever had; Adelis almost flung hers on Morgana, who was holding up a spoon filled with breakfast over Gwen's head, Arthur looked like he was about to throw up when he saw what he was eating, and Merlin was trying to tickle Adelis, but was also laughing at Arthur's sickened face, they gathered the men in the field and got them some tools they could use to learn how to fight with.

Arthur demonstrated for them what the fighting stance was and how to strike and block. They practiced that a couple of times, but unfortunately, EVERY time they would miss the target.

'How do you miss air?'

Merlin couldn't help but to suppress a laugh, until Arthur glared at him and smacked the back of his head. After that, he hid his mile and laugh behind his hand.

"Alright men, listen up! Since Merlin here thinks this is hilarious, he had volunteered to be our new target. Your orders are simple, take him and his ally down."

"Ally? What ally?" Merlin looked around confused.

"That ally!" Arthur said, pointing up the hill.

Merlin looked to where his fingers where pointing and what he saw, he couldn't believe his eyes. He laughed. Adelis was standing on the hill, with armor on, and war paint on her face. Her weapon was a sharp pointy little stick. Her hair was out of its ponytail and was blowing all around, making her look like a crazy person.

**Adelis' P.O.V.**

Adelis tried to look as menacing as possible, but according to Merlin, she looked really hilarious; he was trying to stand up, but he was clutching his stomach, trying to stop the pain.

'Probably because of the war paint everywhere and my hair flying crazily around me.'

She raised her sharp little "weapon" in the air like a mad person and gave a battle screech.

She started the charge, waiting for the men to take their stance. They took their stance alright, but not the one that Arthur taught them. They all started running away like little babies. They dropped their weapons, which could have definitely destroyed Adelis' stick of doom. She couldn't help but to crack a smile. It was pretty funny. She noticed Arthur had out his head in his hands, shaking it. Adelis started laughing.

Adelis was laughing so hard, she fell over and was tumbling down the hill. Luckily for her, the hill was just covered in grass and dirt. Not rocks or anything.

**Merlin's .**

Arthur and Merlin watched in amusement as Adelis tumbled down. She looked like she was having fun. She got up and dusted off her dress and armor.

'Is she okay? Did she hurt herself?' Merlin wondered.

Merlin opened his arms for her and she ran towards him. This is what they normally did when they were bored, because it was funny to see who got dizziest first.

Merlin would spin her around in a circle and then after a few minutes, he would out her back on the ground and see how far she could walk, without falling. It was quite hilarious.

She prepared herself to jump and when she did, instead of catching her like he intended to, a person stepped in front of him, catching Adelis and spinning her around.

**Adelis' P.O.V.**

When she jumped, she felt strong arms catch her. She looked up at whoever caught her, because she knew it was most certainly not Merlin, and was surprised. It was Arthur. Arthur then proceeded to spin her around, causing her to laugh.

Arthur pulled her a little closer to him and she blushed.

'My goodness! Did that really happen and did I just blush?' Adelis thought. 'Well who wouldn't blush? I mean if someone as attractive and muscular as Arthur was spinning you around and hugged you to his body, you would blush!' Her inner thoughts battled.

She looked back at Merlin and noticed he had left. Adelis frowned.

'Does he really think that there is something going on between Arthur and I? I'm not Arthur's type anyway. Even if I was, royalty is a big no-no. His dad murders our kind and royals are all prats! I should know. I used to work for that blasted King of Montfort.'

As Arthur set her down, she looked up to him and said. "I'm dizzy."

He looked at her confused. "I'm sorry?"

Adelis shook her head. "Let's see if I can walk."

She started walking just fine, then she stumbled a little bit. Arthur caught her.

Adelis blushed. "Thanks. I owe you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You do?"

She nodded. "You saved me from falling flat on my face."

"Oh, ok."

He winked and walked over to the men to start training once more.

Adelis sighed and decided it was time for her to find Merlin.

'I know exactly where he is.'

**Merlin's P.O.V**

'Why does she torture me like this? It's bad enough Arthur had to go and make her blush, and I know he has feelings for her. Ugh...Well if she wants to be with Arthur fine by me. Arthur and her would be perfect for each other. They're both stubborn, bot know what they want, both can act like prats.' He shook his head.

'Adelis isn't a prat. I'm just mad at her and Arthur.'

Merlin noticed that when he looked back, he saw she had a frown on her lips. 'Which means, I still have a chance at winning her heart, before Arthur puts on the charm! I need to clear my head.' He thought as he headed up towards the forest where Will, Adelis, and himself would always cut the wood and talk just about anything. They also needed some firewood for tomorrow and tonight.

Merlin was almost there when Will caught up to him. They walked in step until Merlin stopped, having reached their destination. Will laughed.

Merlin turned to face Will in confusion. 'What's so funny? He probably saw me get jealous of Adelis and Arthur...Great!'

"Remember when we were here one time, and we were cutting the wood. Then you used magic to cut a tree down and it landed on old man Jenkins' house?"

"Oh yeah! He chased us around the whole village after that!" Merlin said laughing.

"Hopefully this time, he won't try to kill us." Will said.

"I doubt it."

Merlin raised the ax and started chopping away. Since Arthur was here, he couldn't use any magic or he might get suspicious. Pretty soon, Will grabbed another ax and joined Merlin. It was nearly lunchtime when they finished.

When they got back, Merlin saw Morgana and Gwen sharpening swords and Arthur training the men. By the looks of things, they were getting it down. Merlin didn't see Adelis, until she came running out of her house, when a horse came galloping back with Mathew still on it, faced down, with an arrow and a note jammed in his back.

"Arthur, get him down!" Merlin cried. Mathew was like family to Merlin. Mathew had been there for Hunith when Merlin's father left.

Arthur tore the note and read it aloud. "Make the most of this day, it'll be your last."

After they got Mathew off the horse, Arthur called an immediate meeting.

"Tomorrow morning," He began. "The women and children should gather all the belongings they can carry and go to the woods."

Gwen stepped forward from the back, where the women were standing together. "We're not going anywhere."

Arthur contradicted. "I know you all want to help, but the women can't stay here. It's to dangerous."

"The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do."

"But none of you know how to fight."

"Well we can fight better than most of these men here. So let us help!"

Merlin looked towards the back, and sure enough, it was Adelis who spoke up this time.

"No, Arthur is right Adelis! You and the others go to the woods and stay there until we come to get you. I don't want anything happening to you."

"Merlin! I'm going to help and that's final!" Adelis huffed.

Gwen ignored them and continued. "The more of us there are, the better chance we stand."

Arthur stayed silent for a few minutes like he was really thinking about it. Merlin could see the gears grinding in his head. He was going over the numbers if the women stayed and fought. He seemed to buy it.

"This is your house. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honored to stand alongside you. Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal, he fights only to kill, which is why he will not defeat us. That is his weakness. He will not know how to defend well.

Look around this circle, we are all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to. You're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your friends and family. You're fighting for the rights to grow crops in peace.

If you fall, fall fighting for the noblest of causes; fighting for your every right to survive. So fight for your family and friends, fight for Ealdor!"

Everybody cheered at the end of Arthur's glorious speech. All except Will.

"If we all stay here, we're all going to die. It doesn't matter how many numbers we have. Just more innocent people will die." Will stormed out. Merlin went after him.

"Will, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Merlin. But I'm not going to be here to watch. You and I both know that if you used your magic, then we could win this, without lifting a sword."

"You know I can't do that Will."

"If Arthur was truly your friend, he won't kill you if he figured it out." Will pointed out.

"Will, Arthur isn't like his father. He is my friend."

"Well Merlin, use magic! If he is who you say he is."

"I can't!" Merlin yelled.

"That's what I thought. Don't try to stop me, Merlin." Will argued.

With that, Merlin watched Will walk out on him and out of Ealdor.

Merlin went back to his house and decided to think of a plan for tomorrow.

'Maybe Will was right. Maybe I can use magic, and Arthur won't tell. Hopefully I'll also be able to get Adelis back on my side.'

When he got back inside, he noticed Adelis sitting by the fire. He joined her.

"Is he really gone Merlin?" Adelis asked quietly.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah, yeah he is. It was his decision... do you love him?" Merlin had to ask.

Adelis looked at him, with eyes that didn't show any anger. "No, I love him like a little brother. I never had those feelings that he had. Goodnight." She kissed his cheek and walked back to bed.

Merlin just sat there and raised his hand to his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 rewrite

**Author's Note: Chapter 7 rewrite. Last rewritten chapter, then it's normal updates! YAY! I finally found my notebook that I lost. **

_Disclaimer: Do not or ever will own BBC's Merlin..._

**Chapter 7**

**Adelis' P.O.V**

'Last night Will left Ealdor. Of course he did, Will can be such a coward at times. I know he would bolt once morning came, but I didn't expect him to leave in the evening. He knows better. But Merlin, he seemed different, he was off today.'

This morning, during breakfast; it was one of those times again, Merlin was in deep thought. He broke out of it when they heard Gwen talking with Arthur.

"Hundith made you some food."

"Thanks...I think." Arthur looked at it dis-pleasingly.

That's when Gwen blew up. Adelis thought it was quite funny.

"Food is scarce for these people! You shouldn't turn your nose up at it."

Gwen then remembered who she was talking to. She was talking to not only Arthur, but Prince Arthur. She realized her mistake.

"Oh no! I shouldn't have spoken to you like that! I'm so sorry Sire!" She cried.

"Gwen."

"I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking. It won't happen again." Gwen said reassuringly.

"Guinevere! Thank you! You're right, and you were right to speak up. I should have listened to you, Morgana, and Adelis...Well not Adelis, but still, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Hey! It's not my fault your trainee's ran away from a little stick!" Adelis protested.

Gwen took a deep breath and ignored Adelis. "We'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Arthur asked.

"Because I have faith in you..." Her eyes widened at what she had said. "I mean...we all do." She recovered.

'No doubt Gwen loves Arthur.' Adelis didn't like that at all.

Arthur being the thick-headed prince he always is, nodded and escorted Gwen outside the house, leaving only Adelis, Merlin, and Hunith. They all just stood there, either looking into space, or their shoes. Hunith then gave Adelis a pointed look, telling her that she needed to talk with Merlin alone.

Adelis stepped outside and pressed her ear to the door.

"I should have never sent Adelis to Camelot. I've ruined everything for you."

"You haven't. Why would you say that?"

"I know what you're planning to do and how much you care for Adelis."

Merlin took in a sharp inhale. "If it comes to a choice between saving people's lives and revealing who I really am, there is no choice. Did you see us last night by the fire?"

"Yes, I did. Adelis makes you happy. I haven't seen you that happy in a long time. But Merlin, you can't let Arthur know about your gift."

"Why not? Maybe it's meant to be this way. If he doesn't accept me for who I really am, then he's not the friend I hoped he was."

'I agree with Merlin, but he can't do it alone.' With both of them combined, they were unstoppable.

* * *

After lunch, they started getting ready. Merlin was finished suiting up Arthur, and now started suiting himself. Arthur patted him on the shoulder.

"Whatever happens out here today, please don't think any differently of me."

Arthur walked up to him. "I won't. It's alright to be scared Merlin."

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

Arthur looked confused. "What is it? If you've got something to say, now's the time to say it."

Merlin locked eyes with Adelis. "Nevermind."

Arthur noticed the tension between them and headed outside, giving them some privacy.

"I know what your planning Merlin. I want in! I don't work for Arthur, I can easily disappear. If you disappeared, I'm pretty sure someone would notice. I just want you to know that I'm on your side and always will be. We're going through this together whether you like it or not. Don't do anything stupid." Adelis said.

She walked out after finishing her rant, not waiting for a reply from Merlin. She was hoping that she got through to him.

Adelis got her swords strapped on her tightly and got into position, behind the fence. Arthur had come up with a plan earlier this morning. They would be hiding behind a grass covered fence, whilst Morgana created a fire, which would cause Kanen's men to be distracted. Then they would all jump out and start fighting. They prayed that it will give them an advantage. Adelis felt Merlin's presence near her as they crouched down, ready to fight.

Kanen's men came trotting out of the forest. They were looking all around the village, ready to attack.

'It's really quiet. That's probably why they are waiting. Oh well, work with what you got.'

They came across the trap and they waited patiently for Morgana to start the fire.

Arthur on the other hand, was getting livid.

"Come on Morgana!" He whispered harshly, as if she could hear him.

Adelis saw Merlin run across the field to where Morgana was. She got up and followed him. One of Kanen's men saw her and fired an arrow. She barely dodged it, when she dove down and slid to Merlin. Morgana was long gone and the fire wouldn't start. Adelis looked up at him with a terrified gaze.

**Arion's P.O.V.**

_Meanwhile on the outskirts of Camelot..._

Arion left quickly after Gaius healed him. He needed a head start to find the Stone of Azurite before someone else did.

'Who knows what kind of power this stone can bring.'

According to the book Arion had stolen, it read _"There are two parts of the stone. When both are combined, it glows a bright purple hue. It is very dangerous magic to bestow upon." _The rest of the pages had been ripped out. Arion closed the book.

'The Dark Mist in the forest could attack Camelot. That could be a good thing. Yes! You can get the stone and destroy Uther! He's the one killing our kind, make him suffer the same way he's made us suffer!'

Arion shook his head, stopping the inner battle taking place in his mind. He came across a bridge when he started to notice the signs of when a magical item or source is near. It was a feeling that Arion had trained himself to feel since he was a boy. He got this sudden pain shooting through his entire body, like he had gotten struck by a lightning bolt or a giant fireball.

He felt a gravitational force pulling him towards the bottom of the bridge,like something was underneath it. Hopefully it would be something that could help him find the stone. He stood in the bank and glanced in the water, and sure enough, there was a small scroll embedded in mud that appeared to be glowing.

Arion moved the water with his hand, casting a silent spell. It separated the water into two walls. He carefully jumped down from the bank and walked into the sticky mud, towards the scroll. He lifted it from the bottom and jumped back on the grass. The scroll opened when his fingers grazed over the h symbol. It was a map!

It showed a path leading to the Azurite stones. He studied the map carefully, counting the paces, memorizing the landmarks, looking for any shortcuts when a bush nearby rustled. Arion turned around and inspected it. Nobody was there.

'It was probably one of those goons looking for money.'

He tucked the map inside his vest and proceeded on his journey. With any luck, he would find the stone or stones before sundown.

* * *

Arion entered the cave a little before sunset. The trip to the middle of nowhere had taken longer than he had anticipated.

Inside the cave, there were crystals as far as the eye could see. It had a beautiful meadow with a waterfall gracefully flowing down. It looked like the perfect oasis. Normally Arion would despise a place like that, but it was so breathtaking that he couldn't find it in him to hate it.

In the center, in front of the meadow, was a pedestal with a stone sitting upon it. Realization dawned on Arion. It was the Stone of Azurite.

Arion moved cautiously over to the stone pedestal, looking for traps. Places like this, always have a trap or two, waiting for some adventurous village idiot.

He gently picked up the Azurite, when the ground started crumbling. He quickly pocketed the stone in his bag he had picked up on the way there from a drunken fool, and he tried to jump out of the way. When someone took his pack and pushed him into the opening gap.

As he was falling in the hole, he looked at the mysterious person, but all he was a black figure.

"Reste à l'écart de mon Azurite!" (Stay away from my Azurite!) Hissed the person, before they walked out of the cave.

Arion then soon lost sight of everything as he fell deeper into the dark abyss.

**Adelis' P.O.V.**

"I have an idea!" Merlin shouted. He hovered his hand over the sticks and they caught fire.

They heard a fiery explosion and a lot of ruckus. They both looked up and saw some of Kanen's men fall from their horses.

Arthur took this as his chance. He gave the signal for the charge and the people of Ealdor jumped out behind the barracks and started to attack. Merlin and Adelis included.

* * *

A few hours later, Kanen's men were slaughtering them. They had no chance. They thought they were all going to die...A sudden light bulb went off in Adelis' head.

'Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?'

Adelis whistled a high note. A few minutes later, Moonfire came trotting out of the woods, in her pup form. She ran up to the nearest man, and pounced on him.

Adelis turned around, just to time to stop a soldier from striking Moonfire in the back .

"Don't you know it's rude to strike a person down, especially if she's a woman and not looking?"

She looked at Moonfire after she fought off the man.

"About time you got here! Where were you?"

"Sorry about that. I had to take care of something."

Merlin and Adelis double-teamed against the men, back to back, not leaving an open space for them to attack. Moonfire then joined in, in her human form. She grabbed her two swords and begun chopping the men like they were thin bread.

Even with Arthur, Morgana, Merlin, Adelis, and Moonfire fighting, (Gwen wasn't fighting all the much. She was just standing in a corner fighting off men that were coming her way.) it wasn't near enough.

"Aughhh!" Someone yelled.

Adelis looked down at the ground and saw a men, dead, lying at her feet. It was one of Kanen's men. She looked up from where she assumed he had fallen from, and Will jumped down.

"I was wondering when you would show up!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Eh. It looked like you could use my help." Will said smugly.

"Shut it and fight you prick!" Adelis yelled, shoving a sword into Will's hands.

"Aw! Don't be like that Adelis!" He said, catching it with ease and joined in the craziness of the battle.

They losing badly. Merlin glanced over to Adelis and she nodded. Arthur was battling Kanen by himself, always having to be the hero. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Arthur was to distracted and they could use magic.

Will, Merlin, and Adelis walked to the center of Ealdor, where the battle was still raging on. Merlin conjured up a heavy tornado-like wind storm, and Adelis created a water wave from the river nearby, sweeping out the rest of Kanen's men, who didn't run away in time.

"Who did that?" yelled Arthur.

The three friends looked at each other with fear. Prince Arthur of Camelot, whose father could and would behead them in a heartbeat, just saw them use magic.

'Great! We're dead!' Adelis thought.

Adelis looked at Will and saw him eying Kanen's body suspiciously. Kanen's body moved again and he was struggling to get up. So he grabbed a crossbow that was lying nearby and aimed at Arthur, who had his back turned facing them.

Adelis lurched forward, only to be shoved back by Will. Merlin had caught her and was holding her around the waist, trying to get her to stop trying to escape from his protective grasp. In a matter of seconds, the world was moving in slow motion.

"Noo!" Adelis screamed, thrashing, trying to get out of Merlin's hold.

'Will...shot...bleeding...' She shut down; it was a lot to process and she couldn't handle it all. It was just to much shock.

Will was like an older brother that she never had, and he was as good as dead. The wound was just to deep for any chance of survival.

Adelis turned around in Merlin's arms, facing him and she buried her head in the crock of his neck, weeping.

He held her tightly and rubbed her back, whispering soothing words into her ear. She stiffened. 'Why is Merlin so calm? His best friend is dying and he's not even concerned. Not even a little bit!' Adelis tore away and she ran to the big hill. That was what she does when she's over emotional. She dropped on the grass and drew her knees up to her chin. She could feel the tears resurfacing.

**Merlin's P.O.V.**

After Will got shot by the crossbow, Merlin watched Adelis run to the hill and covered her body with her arms, burying her face.

'She'll come down when she's ready.' He thought.

Merlin followed Arthur and some other villagers, who carried Will inside his house. They gently laid him on the table, but when they did, he let out a cry of pain.

"That's twice I've saved you!" Will stated.

"Twice?" Arthur asked, confused.

'He thinks I'm the idiot?' Merlin thought.

"It was me. I'm the one who used the magic." Will cried out, quickly.

"Will don't! You don't have to do this!" Merlin replied.

"It's alright, Merlin. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me." He turned his head, facing Arthur. "I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something." Will confessed.

"You're a sorcerer?"

"Yes. What are you going to do? Kill me?" He snapped.

Arthur looked down in shame. Even a complete stranger on the other side of the border knew about the King, always killing people for sorcery, or what he thought were sorcerers.

"Of course not. I am sorry. I should thank you though. I-I defied my father's orders to help Merlin , and you were right. These people aren't fighters. I am sorry for all that has happened to you. You saved my life, so for that, I thank you." With that said, Arthur left the house, no doubt to search for Adelis.

"I was right about him. I told you he was going to get me killed."

"You're not going to die!" Merlin reassured him.

"You're a good man Merlin. A great man, and one day you're going to be a servant to a great King. Now you can still make that happen."

Merlin had tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Will was like his brother; they had been friends since they were born.

"Will..." He said, his voice trailing off.

"Don't Merlin. Take care of Adelis. She's like the little sister I never had. Before, I did love her, but I knew that she cared to much for you to even consider me like that. Even though she might not show it, she really does care. She's just afraid of getting hurt like she did when you left. That's why she's so buddy buddy with Arthur. Don't make the same mistake I made. Goodbye Merlin."

Merlin reached out and closed Will's eyelids. He sat down on the chair that had been pulled out at sometime. Merlin put his head in his hands and inhaled deeply. How was he going to tell Adelis? What was he going to do about his feelings for Adelis was a more important question. Everybody he knows has said relatively the same thing as Will and his Mother had told him. How was he going to express his feelings to her? Merlin sighed. Why was life always so complicated for him?

He got up from the chair and walked out of the house. They were going to burn his body tonight. It was one of their old traditions. It's said it's supposed to help the spirit of the deceased to move on and help it go peacefully.

Adelis was back from sitting on the hill. She was clearly still upset; she had puffy, red eyes, and a red runny nose. Merlin flashed her a sad smile and she started crying again, once she got the message that Will had passed on. Merlin reached hesitantly for her and wasn't expecting her to go into his arms. He 'hushed' her as he rubbed circles on her back, trying to soothe her.

Merlin saw some men looking at them and then at Will's house. He knew it was time to get Will's body ready for the fire. So he and a few villagers hauled some wood to the center of the field and placed them in a rectangular shape. He noticed that Arthur was watching Adelis make some flower head pieces that were made out of carnations; the flower of death.

The tradition of burning a sacrificed body was that the body would be laid down in a wooden coffin and was put on top of the hay or straw. The women would put the flower head piece on the body of the deceased. They then, would make more for the rest of the villagers that were present. Next, the man that the body had been sacrificed for, would make a small cut in his hand, and drop some of his blood over the body. Then they would start the burning process.

When it was time for the ceremony, Merlin grabbed hold of Adelis' arm, and pulled her shaking form into an embrace. She buried her head and face into Merlin's chest and he was rubbing circles, once more on her back. Merlin watched as his mother placed the head piece on Will's head and some flowers around his body. Next, Arthur walked up with a small, silver knife and waited for the preacher to say some words. Once he was done speaking, Arthur cut a small slash in his hand and got enough blood on the knife to drop some of his blood over Will's body. Once that was done, Arthur stepped beside Merlin and Adelis.

When the burning started, Adelis finally looked up from Merlin's chest. She was staring at the flames. After Will's body had been burned, Adelis and Merlin watched the light from the fire and the smoke rise into the clear night sky. People will know that today; Will of Ealdor had sacrificed his life.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana started packing for the journey back to Camelot and preparing to face the consequences of ignoring the King's orders and leaving.

Arthur had understood when Merlin told him that he had to stay in Ealdor and help his mother. Although he still had Merlin prepare his horse. Merlin saw Adelis come outside and walk towards them.

"I wish you luck on your way back to Camelot. Thank you again for helping Ealdor, when you didn't have to." She turned to Merlin.

"Goodbye Merlin, I hope I see you again soon." She hugged him.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked.

"Aren't you going back to Camelot?" Adelis asked.

"I told Arthur that-"

"You aren't coming to Camelot with us?" Morgana and Gwen asked Adelis in unison.

"No. Why would I be going to Camelot?" She asked, trying not to sound rude.

Everyone looked at Arthur.

"Well remember when you said that you owed me?"

She nodded.

"I thought maybe you could come to Camelot and work as a maid? Since Merlin's staying in Ealdor."

Adelis turned around to face Merlin. "You're staying here?"

"Yes, my mother needs me."

She looked back at Arthur. "If you'll excuse me Sire, I need to speak with Merlin. Alone."

She curtsied and tugged Merlin by his sleeve and dragged him over by a tree, a few feet away.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were staying in Ealdor?"

"I was going to but-"

"No buts Merlin, are you jealous of Arthur?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not jealous of Arthur." Merlin lied.

"Ok, then if you're not jealous, how about I leave for Camelot?"

Merlin reached out to grab her arm.

"Don't go, okay? I'm sorry for hurting you when I left. I had no say in it." He pleaded.

"Well it's my turn to go out on an adventure." Adelis said. She stomped her foot and marched back to Arthur.

"Thank you Sire. I would greatly appreciate that. I'll go pack."

Merlin was shocked. Here he was staying in Ealdor, whilst Adelis leaves for Camelot. There was a dull pain in his chest.

'Is this what Adelis felt when I left her?'

Hunith walked to him and dragged him by the ear until they were out of earshot from the others.

"You'd better go."

"I don't have to." He said.

"Yes, you do!"

"If anything were to happen to you..." Merlin trailed off.

"I know where to find you. You have to go, Merlin. You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you, how much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin."

"I've heard someone say that about us before. I'm going to miss you, mother."

"Don't worry about Adelis, Merlin. I'm going to miss you to. When you left, you were just a little boy. Now look at you. I'm so proud of you! Until the time is right, the truth will be known. Until then, you must keep your talents hidden, it's better for everyone." She pinched his cheeks.

"Really mother? You just ruined the moment." He laughed.

They both hugged and he trailed back to Arthur and the others and mounted his horse, waiting for Adelis.

**Adelis' P.O.V.**

She ran back inside the house that she shared with her mother, and as quickly as possible, she grabbed all of her things and her bag, swung it over her shoulder and started looking for her mother.

"Mother?" She called out.

"Mother?"

Adelis turned at the sound of plates dropping. Her mother was standing there, blankly staring at her.

"You must be careful in Camelot. You cannot let them know you're a sorceress or let them know you're..." She choked. "If they find out, there's no telling what might happen. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother. But it's not really a secret. Why keep it hidden?"

"Because I took an oath."

"How did you know I was going to Camelot?"

"Arthur asked me about it. I thought it was a good idea. You needed to get out there in the world instead of staying in Ealdor your whole life."

"That explains it."

"Adelis, keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. Remember that! Goodbye, my child. Take Moonfire with you."

Her mother hugged her and lead her to the family barn. Adelis, then mounted the family horse, Lily. Moonfire came trotting up in her pup form and with the help of Adelis' mother, was settled into Adelis' bag. Adelis soon joined the others, with Moonfire in her bag, ready to head for Camelot.

'Let's see if I can survive living in Camelot without getting beheaded. Hopefully not embarrass myself again. Pfftt! Yeah right! Like that's ever going to happen.'

**Author's Note: Yay! Finally finished the rewriting of MOA! Took long enough! Phew! So this was 7 pages long and over 4,000 words! Yay! Consider this my Christmas gift you all you guys! Hope you all have a Merry Christmas! You should be seeing more updates soon! Also I'm thinking about putting up a side-story about the OC's. What do you think? Let me know! Bye until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey again! Yes, I'm not dead (****it's**** a miracle!) I have just been super busy with everything! School, life, relationships, band, the school magazine, and of course the ****school paper. But no worries! I am off this week, meaning I don't have to write an article for the paper and I don't have to proofread anything for the magazine or type anything up for it! So because of my nice editors, you all get another chapter! Yay! B****ut I will try to update regularly. Whoever said senior year was the easiest just know that is NOT true! Senior year has been insanely crazy and I doubt it's going to get easier until graduation. So without further ado, I give you MOA Chapter 8! Remember to**** R&R I appreciate it!**_ Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin sadly! D:_

Chapter 8

**Adelis' P.O.V**

They got to Camelot at about early morning in two days' time. Merlin was being an idiot and complaining about how much his butt was sore, so they stopped, which made them late for their return.

When they got through the gate, Adelis turned to face Merlin and said "I'll race you to the stables."

"Alright! You're on! But you're going to get lost without me!" He gloated.

"Really? Well we'll see about that." Adelis urged her horse to go faster, leaving Merlin in the dust.

"Hey! No fair!" He yelled, chasing after her.

Adelis laughed and quickly turned left. Merlin followed suit, he turned left and his horse jumped over a cart of fruit and had caught up to Adelis. The stable was in view, so Merlin moved his horse closer to Adelis, to block her off. The horses' stopped at the stables. Merlin and Adelis were surprised to see Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana there already, waiting patiently.

Arthur pulled Adelis from her horse and set her on the ground, whilst Merlin glared at him.

"Um…Thank you Sire, but that wasn't necessary."

"It's all well. Now about your housing arrangements, Gwen, do you think Adelis could stay with you until we find something a little more permanent?"

"Of course Sire, I would be delighted to!" Gwen fake smiled, obviously dreading it, but not wanting to argue with the young prince.

"Come with me Adelis, we will get you settled in. I have no doubt we can fit two people in my home."

Gwen grabbed Adelis' arm and dragged her away. Adelis glanced back at Merlin and mouthed 'Help me!' Merlin chuckled, silently praying to whoever was listening, that Gwen and Adelis wouldn't both be dead when Merlin would visit them in the morning.

* * *

"So Adelis, how old are you?" Gwen asked.

"19."

"That's lovely! So are Merlin and I!"

"Yes, I was aware Merlin was. But that's great to know that I'm not the only young one here besides Merlin."

"Yeah, it's great. So I was wondering; why you leaved your satchel out in the stables? Don't you think that's just a little bit odd?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Adelis snapped.

"No need to snap at me! I was just merely curious, after all, you're going to be staying in my house for a while and I think we should get to know each other."

"All I think you're interested in is trying to figure out if I am interested in Arthur. I can read you like an open book, Gwen, do not underestimate me!"

Gwen stepped back a bit. "I-I am not! We are simply friends and nothing more. We can never be anything more than friends."

"But you want to be." Adelis mumbled.

"I have to make dinner now, if you will excuse me."

"But of course. I won't get in your way."

Adelis sat down at the medium sized table and waited for Gwen.

* * *

Gwen prepared a rabbit stew with dry bread and water for dinner. She placed the bowl rather loudly down in the center of the table, causing Adelis to jerk away from her mind.

"Dinner's ready." Gwen stated.

"Thanks again for agreeing with Arthur. I've been thinking and I know you hate me and the feelings mutual, but that doesn't mean we can't at least be civil towards one another. We both know you didn't have to agree to this, I'm glad you did. Dinner looks good." Adelis said, whilst reaching out for the bread.

Gwen titled her head to the side, confused. Shaking her head, Gwen sat down and reached out for the stew. "Oh um… You're welcome. I've calmed down whilst cooking, so now would be a good time to talk about the sleeping arrangements. I also wanted to apologize for the way I've acted towards you. You are right actually. I like Arthur a lot and I don't like people especially pretty girls like you close to him." Gwen said, before taking a sip of water.

"You take the bed, since it is your house and I'll make one on the floor. It's not that much different from what I had in Ealdor."

Gwen looked surprised. "Oh. Alright then. Glad we got that out of the way."

"Mhm..." Adelis nodded her head.

They ate most of the meal in absolute silence. Once they had finished, Adelis quickly mumbled a spell under her breath, and a napkin flew into her hands. She mumbled the spell again and some pieces of bread flew towards her next. Adelis caught them expertly in the napkin and rolled it up, sealing it under her belt. She then passed Gwen the emptied bowls and plates.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take a quick stroll. It helps clear my head. I'll lock the door I come back in."

"You'd better hurry. Camelot has a curfew and if you're caught, the guards have every right to be suspicious and they could arrest you." Gwen warned.

"I'll be cautious. Don't worry about me." Adelis waved off, as she opened the door. She waved as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Adelis wandered the quiet streets of Camelot, whilst looking for the stables. She needed to give Moonfire some food. Luckily, Adelis had remembered the way from the stables to Gwen's house, so finding it wouldn't be a problem.

The sun had set in Camelot, before Adelis knew it. She was in the Marketplace now, at the heart of the city. She stuck to the shadows, careful not to get caught by the guards. She did not feel like having to explain herself why she was wandering the city at dark to the prince or the king, let alone the possibility of getting thrown into a cell.

Adelis shivered at the thought of having to live in a cold, damp, dark, rotting cell. That was the last place she would ever want to go.

"Clank clank clank." The heavy sounds of chainmail and boots drew closer towards Adelis. She looked around and saw a couple of barrels stacked on top of one another, creating a sort of pyramid shape. Adelis dove behind the barrels. She faintly made out a small flicker of fire and a body of a torch. The footsteps seized and Adelis could make out a body of a solider and the torch he held barley above his armor cladded shoulder.

The guard moved his hand forward, in an ordering gesture to the other guards patrolling. They soon stood in front of the barrels, awaiting the other guard's orders.

The man who appeared to be in charge, gestured to the barrels again. The guards nodded and started to slowly walk to the barrels in a fighting stance.

Adelis gulped. She was doomed. If she stayed, she would get caught and thrown in the cells, and if she moved, she'd risk getting caught and still being thrown in the cells. Either way, it meant she would be sent to the cells.

'Unless something else were to distract them.' Adelis thought.

"_Frighas_." She whispered. A crate filled with chickens across from where she was hiding, fell over, setting the chickens free.

"What the..." One guard said, shocked.

"How in the..." Another said, just as shocked.

"Don't just stand there! Get those chickens!" The commander shouted.

That caused the guards to scramble away, trying to catch the chickens. Whilst the guards were busy on a chicken chase, and they would probably be for a while, Adelis crawled out of her hiding spot, undetected, and she made a mad dash towards the stables that finally came into sight.

When she made it to the stables, she closed the large oak doors quickly, but silently as she could manage.

"Psst...Psst...Psst...Moonfire, you in here?" Adelis whispered.

There was a rustle from a medium sized hay stack in the back corner of the stable.

Adelis cautiously walked over to it, ready for whatever might jump out. The rustling stopped. Adelis dropped on her knees near the hay and uncovered the top pile. Nothing.

"Then what caused the movement?" She asked herself.

"That would have been Moi!" A voice exclaimed, rather proudly.

Adelis jumped in surprise and lost her balance, falling into the hay. She looked up and saw Moonfire in her human form, laughing hysterically. She huffed in response, causing some hay to fall from her head.

"That was not funny! Keep it down! I'm not supposed to be here right now." Adelis said sternly.

"It was hilarious! You should have seen your face! Oh wait! I can show you!" Moonfire exclaimed whilst laughing. She then made a face that Adelis thought resembled a scared cat.

"Shh! I did not make that face!" Adelis hissed.

"I'm pretty sure you did!" Moonfire chuckled.

"Will you please lower your voice! If the guards hear noise, they'll check it out and we will both be sent to the cells and the stocks. Do you really want rotten food thrown at us? Because I certainly don't." Adelis explained.

"Oh please! The guards won't think to check in here."

"Moonfire, it's their job to investigate things like this! Ugh...nevermind. Here, I brought you dinner." Adelis removed the napkin from her belt and handed it to Moonfire.

"I managed to snag you a couple pieces of dry bread. Sorry, we just had some stew and bread." Adelis said.

"Oh that's alright, I wasn't all that hungry anyway. But this does look good!" Moonfire grinned, stuffing the first piece of bread into her mouth and quickly swallowing it.

Adelis just shook her head and sat down on a rail of an emptied horse stall. Moonfire joined her after finishing the last slice of bread and handed her the napkin. Adelis smiled and tucked it back into her belt.

Adelis hopped down from the railing as did Moonfire and they both decided to sit on the hay stack.

"Sorry, I thought it would be comfortable sitting on this then the rail." Adelis explained.

"Yeah, the railing was kinda hard." Moonfire agreed.

The two friends sat and talked about Camelot and the people before the two eventually fell asleep in the hay, side by side.

* * *

Morning light shone through the windows of the stables. Adelis tried blocking the bright sunlight with placing her hands palms up on her face but, she felt the sunlight piercing her skin, so Adelis rolled over on her side.

She didn't anticipate how small the hay stack was or how close she was to the edge and she fell of the stack. Adelis groaned and ran a hand through her messy hair that had somehow in the night, gotten pieces of hay in it.

She heard some sort of laughter and she looked over her shoulder to see Moonfire, in her wolf form, hiding with her head sticking out of the hay.

"Oh shut it will you? I better be leaving, who knows what Gwen's going to think. Oh, Gwen!" Adelis yelled, running out of the stables, not caring if she had hay still stuck in her hair.

Adelis barged through Gwen's front door and managed to slam it shut, panting heavily. Gwen came out from behind one of the curtains she had put up.

"There you are! Where have you been? Why do you have hay in your hair?" Gwen questioned.

"Ermm... Out and I have no idea how hay got there." Adelis shrugged.

"Well Arthur wants to see you in the court room. They're going to decide what job you'll have here and where you'll be staying."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know. I'll just take a quick bath if that's alright. I don't want to have hay in my hair or be smelly when I meet the King."

"But of course! Behind the curtain is the tub and here's a bucket. Have fun." Gwen smiled and grabbed her shawl before exiting her house.

Adelis sighed and grabbed the bucket before treading outside to find a well or a water pump. She stopped some commoners and tried to ask for directions, but they paid no mind to her and just continued on what they were doing before. Until she saw a familiar raven haired friend.

"Merlin!" Adelis shouted.

Merlin looked up from where he was walking and tried to hold in a laugh. Adelis was covered in hay and looked like she had a couple of bruises on her arms.

"What happened to you? Did you finally have your fight with Gwen?" Merlin asked.

" Haha very funny. No, it's a long story and I doubt you have anytime for it. Do you by chance know where a water pump or well is?"

"Actually I do and I was heading there now. May I accompany you on your quest?"

"But of course! Lead the way, Sir Merlin." Adelis laughed.

"Now who's being the funny one?" Merlin teased.

Adelis bumped her shoulder into his, causing Merlin to slightly lose his balance. "That was uncalled for."

Adelis laughed. "No it wasn't! Your just a softie! Now where is this place? I have to be ready in a few hours and you know how long it takes for me to get ready."

"Five minutes. Yeah, I know." Merlin rolled his eyes.

Adelis giggled and ruffled his hair some.

He groaned and finally stopped. They had reached the water pump.

"Here we are, Milady. Ladies first."

"Thanks again Merlin! You saved my life!" Adelis grinned.

"Then it's no different from the normal."

"Oh, shut it! I've saved you behind multiple times as well." She huffed.

"Whatever you say."

Adelis got the water and headed back to Gwen's house. She looked over her shoulder and saw Merlin staring at her. She threw him a quick smile and raced back to the house, carefully not trying to spill the water.

Once inside, Adelis locked the door and proceeded to the bath tub. After she managed to scrub herself clean and get all the hay out of her hair, she got out and wrapped a towel around her small body. She grabbed a dress from a chair her belongings were sitting on and changed into her dress. The dress was a simple blue and red with a little bodice.

Adelis opened the door and Merlin was there, his hand about ready to knock.

He blushed. "I was just coming to get you. They are ready."

"Great! Thanks for getting me. Let's get going." Adelis smiled and took Merlin's hand in hers.

Merlin looked down at it and smiled. He was worried earlier that Adelis would forget him once she arrived here, but she showed him differently.

* * *

Once they arrived in the court hall, Merlin left Adelis' side to stand by Gwen and Gauis. Adelis walked up to the front and curtsied in front of the King, Arthur, and Morgana.

"You're looking a job is that correct?" Uther asked.

"Yes, my lord." Adelis confirmed.

"Very well, you shall work with Gwen and Merlin in serving the Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur. We all know Arthur could use another servant." Uther snuck a disapproving glance at Merlin.

Adelis curtsied once again. "Thank you very much Sire, I will not disappoint." Adelis fled the room when Uther announced the council was over.

She ran up to Merlin and hugged him tightly. "This is great! I get to work with you!"

"And Gwen." Merlin reminded her.

"Yeah, well her and I have come to an agreement to where we don't want to kill each other."

"Adelis! Uther wanted me to tell you that you can either live in the castle with Gauis or you can stay at Gwen's house." Morgana said, running up to them.

"Thank you, and I'll live with Gauis. I've caused Gwen a lot of trouble I'm afraid. I'll make things easier for her."

That made Merlin smile. "Guess we're roommates then!"

**Author's Note: So that's the end of chapter 8. I was going to have it up sooner if not for being incredibly sick and losing power and what not. Chapter 9 I'll have more Arion and the mystery character in it. Hope this was good, and please leave a review! They make me feel better! :D Cheers! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 9, I've been having difficulty with Fanfiction lately. But this chapter is for Frexspar, he's birthday's today and this was part 2 of his gift. Hope he likes it! **_Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin, just my characters and plot._

Chapter 9

_**Recap of chapter 7:**__ "Reste à l'écart de mon Azurite!" (Stay away from my Azurite!) Hissed the figure, before they walked out of the cave._

_ Arion then soon lost sight of everything as he fell deeper into the dark abyss."_

**Arion's P.O.V.**

"Thud, thud, thud, cluck." Arion hit rocks and bits of ledges as he tumbled down.

He subconsciously grabbed ahold of a ledge that he recently crashed into. He successfully grasped it, using his arms; Arion pulled himself up and collapsed on the spot. He was exhausted. You would be to if someone pushed you into a giant black hole and stole your gem.

Arion groaned. That person stole his gem that he worked so hard to get and all they had to do was push him down a hole. If Arion could face-palm himself, he would have. Now how on Earth would he ever get it back? Or even a better question, how would he get out?

Either way, he was a sitting duck. If he dropped down, he would surely fall to his death, and the only way up was if he had sprout wings and fly up.

Silence filled the hole and the only thing Arion could hear was his heart pounding in his chest. He closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over his body.

"Wake up! Wake up!" A high-pitched, but tiny voice exclaimed. Soon others joined in, a chorus of 'wake ups' chiming in Arion's ears.

'Great now I'm hearing voices. I must have hit my head fairly hard on the rocks.' He thought.

To prove that his mind was playing tricks on him, Arion humored the tiny voices and opened his eyes, one after the other.

He let out a gasp. Floating around him were little multi-colored balls of light.

"Who-What are you?" He questioned.

"We are the Guardians of the Azurite stone. We've been imprisoned in here for a couple of years, thanks to the evil, all powerful one. He trapped us in here whilst we were on duty. Every single last one of us, who have not perished by his evil hand. Our leader wishes to speak with you. Follow us. No harm can come to you whilst you are with us." A bright blue light explained.

The only thing Arion could do was nod. He slowly rose his feet and watched as the guardians created a hole in the rock wall, where light seeped through.

"How do you expect me to get there? It's on the other side of this hole, if I step off the edge, I will die." Arion stated.

"Have faith in the guardians. You are not in any danger." A deep voice came from the passage way in the wall. "Follow the guardians. They will not mislead you. Come forth."

Arion did as the voice said. He hesitantly put his foot over the edge. A bright yellow light formed beneath his feet. Puzzled, Arion took another step forward. This time a bright purple light appeared. Seeing as no harm or injury would come to him, as the guardians and voice said, he proceeded towards the other side. A bridge of colors; green, blue, white, purple, teal, yellow, red, orange, and pink carried him to the passage.

He stepped through and was immediately engulfed in light. He shielded his eyes and once they were adjusted, he uncovered them, revealing a large room filled with rock crystals of all kind. A man, who was wearing a dark purple robe with crystals creating a belt, was sitting on a throne made up of entirely of multi-colored crystals, stood up and gracefully glided towards him.

"I am Azur Kliaze, leader of the guardians who protect the Azurite. I assume you already know the power and dangers of the stone. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are. In the ways of my people, we have been taught about the stone and its power when we were little children. Our village relies on the power of Azurite. Unfortunately someone stole it from me when they attacked me in the cave. I am truly sorry."

"You are well aware that not all hope is lost. There is another stone. The Azurite's power cannot be activated with only one stone. It needs its brother, the other half. I suppose I should inform you that the thief has the wrong stone. That was merely a decoy. I cannot tell you the whereabouts of the true stone, but I'm sure you will figure it out. Do not let it fall into the wrong hands. The power of the Azurite stone is very strong and it can crush civilizations and kingdoms to their knees. Be wary."

"Wait-What-How do I get out of here?" Arion inquired as the man vanished into thin air.

'Not only do I have a puzzle to solve, the real Azurite stone to find, and I still have to find a way out of here.'

The guardians circled around him, creating a colorful vortex.

"What-Knock it off you little buggers! Stop! What are you doing?" Arion asked the creatures.

He had not heard their response, for he was standing in a field of grass right outside the castle of Camelot.

His head spun. 'Ughh…I think I'll go to the pub to nurse this headache of mine. Stupid little buggers!'

He made his way to the 'Rising Sun' pub, not aware of the trouble he would soon encounter.

**? P.O.V.**

'Finally! I have the Azurite stone! This is brilliant! My master will be most pleased with me. I will finally get my reward!'

The person pressed in their pendent that was around their neck, and it transported them to a remote location.

"Ah! It is nice to have power!" They said smugly to themselves.

A loud crashing sound came from a cavern that resided nearby. The person smiled wickedly. Upon arrival of the cave, they kneeled down at the mouth.

"You have completed the task Aranea?" A loud, deep voice asked.

"Yes, master. I have returned with the Stone of Azurite. May I get my reward now?" Aranea inquired.

"First, you must come inside and place it on the pedestal, for I cannot touch it. Then you may get your treasured reward."

A rumbling sound echoed throughout the forest and a door appeared at the entrance of the cave. Aranea stepped through and was standing in what appeared to be a magician's room, if they were run out of their home or on the room from officials.

A bed laid close to the right side, whilst the pots and pans were stacked on top of each other on the left. A pedestal was in the center of the room along with a magic circle and an alchemy table filled with ingredients.

"Place it on the pedestal!" A dark mist demanded.

"Of course master."

Aranea placed the stone on the pedestal and stood back.

_"Ic' bay forly'ne!"_ The stone rose from the pedestal and was hovering in mid-air. It glowed a bright purple and immediately came crashing down, breaking in half.

"What-What happened? What was that purple glow and why'd it stop?" Aranea asked.

"You idiot! You brought me back a decoy! The purple glow faded, meaning it wasn't the real thing! Blast it! You sorry excuse for a human! You have failed me! Prepare to face the consequences!" A ball of dark energy surrounded the lair.

Aranea coward in fear. "Please no! How was I supposed to know it wasn't real? I got it off a traveler!"

"Wait! I feel a presence somewhere. It's very powerful. This can be used to find the real Azurite."

"Where can this presence be found, my lord?"

"Camelot."

Aranea bared a wicked grin. "Perfect, my favorite place."

"You leave at dusk! Do not fail me again or this will be the last time you do so."

"Yes, master." Aranea bowed and left the cave.

"Ughh…Once I have the stone, it'll be master on his knees, begging! I will then be the master and Camelot will fall! Mark my words!" Aranea shouted into the crisp, cool air, as she headed for Camelot.

**Author's Note: So that's the end of Chapter 9. I had to retype it because of my stupid idiot computer... Happy Birthday Frexspar! Hope this chapter was up to your standards! **


End file.
